


О пользе правильных вопросов

by nikitoss



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikitoss/pseuds/nikitoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>вариации на тему "классический любовный треугольник"</p>
            </blockquote>





	О пользе правильных вопросов

Все человеческие вопросы должны быть осмыслены по-новому —  
в поисках ошеломляюще нетрадиционных ответов  
Евгений Михайлович Богат

Серый воровато оглянулся через плечо – двор был пуст. Мамочек, выгуливавших своих отпрысков в единственной во дворе песочнице, в расчет можно было не брать. Те были полностью поглощены обсуждением недостатков своих мужей и талантов мелочи, копошащейся в песке. Рука, как всегда в минуты волнения, по привычке метнулась к затылку – взъерошить непослушный вихор. Но пальцы уколол лишь короткий ежик. Немедленно вспомнились события последних дней – как забирал документы в деканате и полный недоумения взгляд какой-то старой тетки сквозь толстые стекла старомодных очков. И Серый ее понимал. Бросить все в первый же год, не дотянув даже до летней сессии – это каким же придурком надо быть? Попасть сюда, в институт под патронажем ФСБ, где готовили спецов, что называется «под заказ», было неслыханной удачей. Карьера военного переводчика грела сердце, и будущее сулило только приятные сюрпризы. Сулило, ага. Первые несколько месяцев. А вскоре после Нового года, как раз перед зимней сессией он впервые увидел его. 

Точнее, Шурку с ним. Шурку, Александру Волкову, его… здесь Серый подвисал, не в силах подобрать нужное слово.  
Кажется, именно тогда, увидев румяную и беззаботно смеющуюся Шурку под руку с парнем в кожаной косухе, глядящим на нее со снисходительной уверенностью молодого самца, ни разу не знавшего отказа, он впервые попытался ответить на такой простой вопрос: а кем она была для него?  
Соседка, красивая смешливая девчонка, старше Серого на четыре года. Он и не замечал ее долго. А потом она его поцеловала. Сама. И было ему тогда одиннадцать. Он был самым рослым пацаном в своем пятом классе. И уж точно самым симпатичным. Кокетливые взгляды сверстниц, записочки и прочая девчачья лабуда сыпались на него со всех сторон и не волновали совершенно. Наверное, через пару-тройку лет он изменил бы к этому свое отношение, вот только Шурка не дала ему ни малейшего шанса. Она сама подошла к нему после школы, оставив за спиной хихикающую стайку подружек.  
\- Эй, тебя же Сергей зовут? – улыбнувшись, спросила она, останавливаясь так близко, что Серый с трудом подавил желание отступить на пару шагов.  
\- Ну, - он изо всех сил старался не показать собственного удивления и как можно небрежнее спросил:  
\- Чего надо?  
\- А мы соседи, - все с той же спокойной улыбкой сообщила Шурка, как будто он не сталкивался с ней через день на лестнице.  
Серый молчал, глядя на нее снизу вверх. Все-таки тогда она еще на целых полголовы была выше него.  
\- Ты красивый мальчик, Сергей, - Шурка сделала еще один шаг. Дальше было уже некуда. Дальше был он, Серый, с внезапно заколотившимся сердцем, вспыхнувшими щеками и судорожно сжатыми ладонями.  
\- И поэтому, - как ни в чем не бывало прошептала Шурка, наклоняясь и легко касаясь своими накрашенными какой-то сладкой фруктовой дрянью губами его – потрескавшихся, в корочках, - я тебя поцелую, - выдохнула она, отрываясь от его губ и тут же отступая, все так же улыбаясь. Дружелюбно и без всякой издевки над ним, Серым. Над пятиклашкой, которого только что, белым днем, чуть ли не на глазах у всей школы целовала девушка. Взрослая, красивая девушка. Именно такой она ему представлялась тогда.  
\- Ну, пока, сосед, - уже уходя, через плечо улыбнулась Шурка. - Куртку застегни, заболеешь.  
И побежала к подружкам, которые как одна загомонили, заверещали «молодец, Шурка, выиграла!» и что-то там еще. Серому было не до них. Он, не разбирая дороги, шел домой, так и не застегнув куртку, стараясь сдержать сумасшедшую улыбку и время от времени трогал свои все еще горящие, в обкусанных корочках губы.  
И кто бы на месте Серого не влюбился? Он и влюбился (как ему тогда казалось) и страдал, и караулил, и делал мелкие пакости Шуркиным поклонникам, отирающимся у них на лестнице. Его фантазия одиннадцатилетнего пацана была неистощима. Пока, наконец, Шурке не надоело все это, и она, здраво рассудив, что надо как-то исправлять дело рук своих, однажды позвонила к ним в дверь. Позвонила, чтобы войти и стать, как ни странно, настоящим другом, «своим парнем». К ней можно было сбегать за книжкой, за решением неподдающейся задачи по геометрии или за новым диском. С ней прекрасно ходилось в кино, гулялось по вечерам и просто молчалось. С ней было хорошо. Хорошо все эти годы. И давным-давно та глупая история с поцелуем в пятом классе перестала быть чем-то, от чего загорались уши, и перехватывало дыхание, став лишь поводом поприкалываться в компании на тему «в одиннадцать меня совратила взрослая женщина». Даже став студенткой, Шурка не отдалилась, и хождение через площадку туда-сюда стало для обоих не просто привычкой, но необходимостью. Иногда, правда, в жарких шестнадцатилетних мечтах Серого мелькали смутные, несвязные мысли о том, что вот «окончу школу, поступлю, и тогда мы с Шуркой…». Что будет за этим «тогда» он как-то не задумывался. А зачем? Впереди – целая жизнь. Шурка – вот она, всегда рядом. Своя, родная, накрепко с ним связанная. И вдруг – этот парень. Да что там парень - молодой мужик. Высокий, широкоплечий, с наглым взглядом, жестом собственника прижимающий к себе Шурку. И она – счастливая, кокетничающая, не замечающая никого вокруг. Они так и прошли мимо застывшего столбом Серого и скрылись в подъезде. А тот, постояв минут пять на тротуаре, вернулся домой, забыв про хлеб, который надо было купить к ужину, и целый вечер промаялся, не понимая, как же так? Значит, можно вот так, просто, все забыть? И его, Серого, и все эти годы, и общие праздники, и ссоры, и… да много чего. И все это ничего не значит? Тот, другой, получается, лучше него, Серого? Интереснее?  
Что и лучше, и интереснее, Серый даже не сомневался. Стоило закрыть глаза, и незнакомец тут же вставал перед ним. Такой… черт… притягательный и по-мужски яркий. Серый скрипел зубами при мысли, что рядом с ним смотрится полным ничтожеством.  
«Моль, бля!» - кривился от ненависти к себе Серый. – «Бледная немочь»  
И плевать, что у него был разряд по боксу, что он давным-давно перерос Шурку на голову, а девчонки по-прежнему оборачивались ему вслед. Рядом с Шуркиным хахалем он был ничем. А иначе разве смогла бы Шурка так легко отказаться от него?  
Серый сжал зубы и решил бороться. Хватило его на пару месяцев. Он перепробовал все: делал вид, что ничего не происходит, язвил, обижался, и однажды, напившись, роняя пьяные слезы, даже пытался давить на жалость. Наутро, вспомнив, что и как говорил, чуть не повесился от стыда и недели две ходил мимо Шуркиной квартиры на цыпочках – глядеть ей в глаза у него просто не хватило бы сил.  
Шурка была непрошибаема, как скала.  
\- Ты сбрендил, Серый? Мы же друзья, - пожимала она плечами.  
\- Друзья?! – у него сводило от обиды скулы.  
\- Ну, да, - ласково, как ребенку, говорила она.  
\- И он тоже – друг? – криво усмехался Серый.  
\- Нет, - спокойно отвечала она. – Не друг. Он больше, гораздо больше. Понимаешь?  
\- Да что уж непонятного, - шипел он в ответ. – Где уж нам, когда такие мужики вокруг круги нарезают.  
\- Не ерунди, Серый, - строго говорила Шурка. – Что ты, как маленький? Я же старше тебя. Мне уже семью заводить можно, а тебе еще учиться и учиться. У тебя же все только начинается: девочки, гулянья, свиданья. Ты потом сам пожалеешь, что лишил себя всего этого.  
\- Ну и хрен с тобой, - сглатывая комок в горле, хрипел Серый. – Иди к нему, он у тебя вон какой…  
И закусывал губу, понимая, что только что не ляпнул.  
\- Вот видишь, - Шурка трепала ему волосы, - ты и сам все понимаешь.  
Подобные разговоры повторялись с угнетающим однообразием и ничего не меняли. Зато Шурка стала хитрить и ловко прятать от него Кирилла, а Серый, в очередной раз не обнаружив ее дома и просидев у окна полночи, ожидая, когда во дворе мелькнут фары знакомого ниссана, все больше ненавидел. Удачливого соперника, Шурку, а больше всего – себя. За то, что не находил в себе сил остановиться, разорвать этот порочный круг, отпустить ее, дать свободу им обоим. И каждый раз клялся, что все, хватит, что «никогда больше», но, при одном взгляде на Кирилла, легко взбегающего по ступенькам в подъезд, у него в глазах темнело от желания выскочить за дверь и впечатать кулак в ненавистное лицо, с которого, казалось, никогда не сходила снисходительная усмешка.  
Его хватило до мая.  
И однажды, увидев Шурку, вылезающую из серебристого ниссана с роскошной, огромной охапкой тюльпанов, он вспомнил – она сдала госы. Почему-то эта куча тюльпанов и счастливые Шуркины глаза стали последней каплей. Он встал, без единой мысли собрался и пошел в деканат. Все было сделано на удивление быстро. Его почти никто и не уговаривал. А вот изумленных взглядов было достаточно. И в институте, и…

Серый усмехнулся.  
Осталось последнее. Долги надо отдавать. Даже если от них за версту несет ревностью и детской обидой.  
Ниссан, нестерпимо сияя на солнце начисто вымытыми стеклами, застыл у подъезда, а его владелец, привалившись к нагретому боку машины, стоял, нетерпеливо выстукивая по крыше какой-то мотивчик. Как видно, Шурка заставляла себя ждать. Очень удачно, он как раз успеет.  
\- Привет! – бросает Серый в широкую спину.  
Кирилл лениво поворачивает голову и, прищурившись от яркого солнца, молча разглядывает его. От этого спокойного, уверенного взгляда становится жарко, и волной накатывает неловкость, как перед первым выступлением со сцены.  
\- Привет, - наконец отвечает Кирилл и, усмехнувшись краем губ, добавляет. – Подошел все-таки.  
Это не вопрос. Он просто констатирует факт, и Серый мгновенно вспыхивает.  
\- Ага, - нахально улыбается он во весь рот, из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься на собеседника.  
\- Ну и ладненько, а то я уж стал думать, что не дождусь, - непонятно чему усмехаясь, говорит Кирилл, и Серый понимает, что все летит к чертям. Терпеть явную издевку - выше его сил.  
\- Ну, так что? – Кирилл не дает ему времени, торопит, и Серый, облегченно выдохнув, делает в его сторону пару шагов.  
\- Морду тебе набить хочу, - щерится он в ненавистное лицо. – Объяснять за что?  
\- Не надо, - Кирилл все так же небрежно постукивает ладонью по крыше машины и продолжает цепко разглядывать его. – Тайный поклонник, у которого наконец-то хватило смелости выйти из сумрака.  
Он откровенно ржет и Серый, очертя голову бросается на него.  
Через пару секунд все кончено. Серый накрепко прижат к теплому боку машины, его запястья надежно зафиксированы за спиной и при малейшей попытке дернуться, плечи простреливает чудовищной болью. Кирилл нависает над ним, вжимая в многострадальный ниссан так сильно, что Серому кажется - еще немного, и его хозяину придется потратиться на кузовной ремонт. Кирилл разглядывает перекошенное от боли и ненависти лицо Серого молча и без улыбки, а потом говорит с непонятной интонацией:  
\- Пацан совсем. Я не бью детей, понял?  
Серый не отвечает. Ему даже не обидно. Ему никак. Все, что ему сейчас хочется – уйти и навсегда забыть и этого ушлепка, и Шурку, которая вот-вот может появиться и увидеть эту картину маслом.  
\- Сашка идет, - вполголоса быстро говорит Кирилл, выпуская запястья Серого. – Надеюсь, мы не будем выяснять отношения при даме?  
Он опять, как ни в чем не бывало, улыбается Серому и, поворачиваясь к подъезду, машет рукой Шурке, которая с встревоженным лицом уже спешит к ним.  
\- Уже познакомились? – чересчур приветливо спрашивает она, переводя взгляд с улыбающегося Кирилла на Серого, растирающего запястья.  
\- Да, - легко отвечает Кирилл. – Интересные друзья у тебя, Сашка, одно удовольствие поболтать.  
\- На ерунду не размениваемся, - с шутливым пафосом отвечает она и продолжает, обернувшись к Серому. – Сергей, поедем с нами? Мы на стрельбище, Кирилл обещал дать пострелять из настоящего «Винтореза» и…  
Серый не слушает. Глядя в беспокойные, знакомые карие глаза он перебивает ее:  
\- Я попрощаться хотел, Шурка. Мы сегодня, наверное, не увидимся больше, а завтра некогда будет.  
Между ними троими повисает звенящая тишина, а потом Шурка спрашивает:  
\- А что… будет завтра?  
\- Я в армию ухожу, Шурка, - криво улыбается он.  
\- Что ты несешь, Серый? – растерянно лепечет Шурка. – Какая армия? У тебя сессия скоро…  
\- Я ушел из института, Шурка, - он упрямо смотрит под ноги. Он не собирается обсуждать свои поступки даже с ней. Особенно рядом с этим… Кириллом. Его присутствие он отчетливо ощущает загоревшейся левой щекой. Серый изо всех сил сжимает кулак и поднимает голову. Глаза Шурки тонут в слезах. Еще мгновение – и те прольются, блестящими дорожками побегут по побледневшим щекам.  
\- Все будет хорошо, Шурка, - еле слышно говорит Серый. – Вот увидишь. Так надо.  
\- Кому? –спрашивает она срывающимся голосом.  
Серый пожимает плечами.  
\- Тебе… мне.… Всем нам надо, ты что - не понимаешь? – почти кричит он ей в лицо.  
Шурка отшатывается от него.  
\- Ладно, - устало махнув рукой, он поворачивается к подъезду. – Пошел я, счастливо оставаться.  
\- Сергей! – Шурка догоняет его. – Подожди! Надо поговорить!  
\- Да не о чем разговаривать, Шурка, - он с трудом отрывает вцепившуюся в него девичью ладонь, и поворачивается к Кириллу. – Убери ее от меня, чего застыл?  
Тот мгновенно оказывается рядом, обнимает Шурку за плечи и прижимает к себе.  
Серый свободен. Он убегает от них, застывших под ярким майским солнцем, в темный провал подъезда. От плачущей Шурки и непонятного прищура Кирилла. От своей первой любви. Его мечты, эти розовые слоники, разбиты все до единого. В груди плещется веселая злость. А на душе впервые за много месяцев легко и свободно.

****  
Александра захлопнула последнюю папку и устало потерла глаза. На сегодня все. Теперь домой, как следует выспаться. Отчет готов и завтра, у шефа на планерке, надо иметь свежую голову. Она сложила документы, с которыми работала уже несколько дней, и спрятала в сейф. Надо бы проверить последнюю таблицу еще раз, но голова будто ватой набита, толку от того, что она промучается лишних полчаса – никакого.  
\- Дом, милый дом, - пропела она и, подхватив из шкафа плащ, вышла в коридор. Руки автоматически перекинули на двери «флажок», достали из сумочки личную печать, шлепнули по пластилиновому кругляшу. Все, служба опечатана. Стройные ножки стремительно понесли свою хозяйку по длинному коридору, по лестнице, на выход. Приветливо кивнув молоденькому прапорщику на посту, она притормозила:  
\- Последняя, врубай.  
\- Весна, Александра Дмитриевна, что же вы засиживаетесь? – улыбнулся тот, быстро нажав несколько кнопок на пульте.  
\- Работа, Виктор, превыше всего, - идеально копируя голос начальника управления, ответила Александра.  
Парень фыркнул, не отрывая взгляда от пульта. Наконец, в верхнем ряду зажглась третья справа лампочка – службу поставили на сигнализацию. Вот теперь точно – все. До завтрашнего утра она свободна как ветер. Александра взглянула на часы – не так уж она и задержалась, рабочий день закончился всего минут сорок назад. Впереди целый вечер. Чем бы заняться? Кирилл в командировке и вернется никак не раньше, чем через две недели. В магазин она не пойдет, утром в холодильнике вроде бы были яйца и, кажется, сыр. Так что голодная смерть ей не грозит.  
«Прогуляюсь», - решила она, направляясь к выходу мимо запертых приемных. – «А то совсем закисла. Весна кончится скоро, а я ее и не видела толком».  
Александра на ходу открыла сумочку, чтобы спрятать ключи и прислонилась к двери приемной, воюя с заевшей молнией. И едва не полетела на пол. Дверь, которая должна была быть заперта как минимум сорок минут назад, больно ударила ее в плечо. Она чудом устояла на своих высоченных шпильках, но дверь не собиралась сдаваться и под напором сильной руки изнутри атаковала ее еще раз. Александра, морщась и потирая ушибленное место, поспешно отступила, с раздражением оглядываясь. Из приемной вышел высокий худощавый мужчина. Не глядя на Александру, он раздраженно захлопнул дверь и решительно направился к выходу.  
\- А извиниться не хотите? – обиженно спросила она удалявшуюся спину, обтянутую тонким свитером. Спина замерла, и ее владелец медленно обернулся. Здесь, на входе, не было окон, а освещение оставляло желать лучшего, и все, что удалось ей разглядеть – крепко сжатые губы и прищуренные глаза. Мужчина, стоя вполоборота, молча разглядывал ее какое-то время.  
\- Извините, - негромко сказал он, и, отвернувшись, поспешил к выходу. Она стояла, смотрела на коротко стриженый затылок, сгорбленную спину и как заведенная повторяла:  
«Извините… извините…»  
Этого не могло быть. Три года. Никаких вестей уже года два. Мама рассказывала, Тамара Ивановна так и умерла, повторяя:  
\- Он вернется. Обязательно. Не умер же. Сколько ребят возвращается. И мальчик мой найдется, вот увидишь, Ляля.  
И умерла. А мальчик так и не нашелся. Не нашелся, не смотря на все ее запросы и личные связи Кирилла, которыми тот тряхнул по просьбе Александры. И вот она стоит тут как примороженная и смотрит ему в спину. Своей пропаже. Человеку, одно имя которого стало для нее болью и виной, что не утихли за эти три года, а тихо ныли, как плохо залеченный зуб. Они заставляли ее оглядываться в сумерках на таких вот высоких, худощавых парней, смотреть новости, когда в той самой «горячей точке», где пропал «мальчик», еще полыхала война, и писать бесконечные запросы, когда та закончилась. Она не любила его ни тогда, ни после. Но была убеждена, что если бы не легкомыслие одной девчонки три года назад, «мальчик» сейчас благополучно учился бы в своем престижном вузе, а ее совести было бы куда спокойнее.  
«Извините».  
Как просто. Он ее даже не узнал, кажется.  
«Уходит же!» - ее как кипятком ошпарило, и она кинулась к массивной двери, которая уже успела закрыться за поздним посетителем. Вылетев на улицу, Александра остановилась, оглядываясь.  
«Где?..»  
Он торопливо спускался по ступенькам. И она, наконец-то закричала что есть сил:  
\- Сергей!  
Он дернулся, будто хотел сбежать, скрыться от этого отчаянного крика, но потом замер и медленно, с явной неохотой оглянулся.  
\- Вы мне? – все так же негромко спросил он, не поднимая головы и глядя куда-то в сторону. Это был он. Никакой ошибки. И она побежала к нему, смеясь и протягивая руки:  
\- Серый!  
Она вихрем слетела по ступенькам и уткнулась ему в грудь.  
\- Серый!  
Сморгнула набегающие слезы и подняла голову, вглядываясь в напряженное, знакомое до последней черточки лицо.  
\- Серый, живой! Нашелся!  
Она тормошила его, не замечая ни плотно сжатых губ, ни складку между нахмуренных бровей, ни безвольно опущенных рук.  
\- Серый! Почему не позвонил, гадость такая?! Давно вернулся? Ты где живешь, у себя? А к нам каким ветром? Ну, Серый!  
Она дергала его за рукав старого, коротковатого свитера, гладила по плечу, утирала слезы, размазывая тушь, улыбалась и сыпала, сыпала вопросами. И только спустя какое-то время поняла, что это были только ее слезы, ее радость, что это только она скачет здесь сумасшедшим зайцем. А он…  
Он стоял, чуть сутулясь, катая желваки по резко очерченным скулам, едва заметно хмурился и старался не встречаться с ней взглядом. И молчал. Все это время он молчал. И Александра, будто со всего маху налетев на каменную стену, остановилась и еще раз взглянула на своего Серого.  
Это был он. Высокий, стройный, вихрастый Серый из ее юности. И в тоже время… Этот парень, так и не сказавший до сих пор ни слова, прячущий глаза и даже не скрывающий, насколько ему неприятна их встреча, не был им. Перед ней стоял кто-то еще. Какой-то другой Серый. Намного старше, намного грубее и жестче, гораздо более замкнутый и… опасный.  
«На Кирилла похож…», - мелькнуло мимолетное.  
\- Серый, - она нашла и сжала его ладонь, стараясь говорить как можно ровнее и спокойнее. –Пойдем ко мне? Поужинаем… Пойдем, а? - она искательно заглянула ему в лицо и добавила тоненьким голосом девочки, выпрашивающей лишнюю конфету. – Пожалуйста.  
Он дернул подбородком, сгреб ее за плечи, на мгновение прижимая к себе, и глухо выдохнул в макушку:  
\- Пойдем.

Это бы странный вечер, растянувшийся далеко за полночь. Сначала она поволокла его в магазин, потому что совершенно не представляла, как можно досыта накормить этого здоровенного парня десятком яиц и полузасохшим кусочком сыра. Потом он сидел у нее на кухне, в углу, подтянув к груди одну ногу и положив на колено подбородок, и молча смотрел, как она мечется, собирая нехитрый ужин. Потом…  
Потом они ели. Молчали, время от времени перебрасывались парой-тройкой фраз типа «а Ленка замуж вышла, двойня у нее» и «не видел никого, разъехались все» и опять молчали. Она ни о чем не спрашивала, а он, судя по всему, не собирался ничего рассказывать. Лишь нехотя, будто через силу сказал, что квартиру после смерти матери ему каким-то чудом сохранил отец, генерал в отставке, который не жил с ними уже лет пятнадцать. Что вернулся в город еще в январе. И все.  
И они опять молчали. Пили чай, Серый крошил на блюдце курабье, которое так любил когда-то, а Александра курила у открытой в ночь форточки. Самое странное – им по-прежнему было хорошо вдвоем. И вот так вот молчать за кухонным столом тоже. Отчего-то было спокойно и уютно. И Александра видела, что и Серому тоже. Он будто отпустил себя немного, расслабился, откинувшись на стену и наблюдая за ней из-под ресниц.  
\- А чем ты сейчас занимаешься, Серый? – осторожно спросила она его, когда чай был весь выпит, и стало понятно, что гость вот-вот начнет собираться.  
\- Грузчиком работаю, - спокойно ответил тот. – В супермаркете на Заречке, знаешь?  
\- «Три слона»?  
\- Ну, да. У меня же только школьный аттестат, Шурка, - он поднял на нее глаза. – Кому я нужен без образования?  
\- А восстановиться не хочешь? – она шла как по тонкому льду, с каждым новым вопросом готовая к тому, что он вспыхнет, повернется и уйдет.  
\- Не знаю, - он пожал плечами. – Я забыл много. И потом – я ведь сам ушел, Шурка. Не так это просто все.  
\- Серый, - она сжала в кулачке уголок кружевной занавески и очертя голову кинулась в наступление. - Давай я по знакомым поспрашиваю, найдем тебе что-нибудь… - она запнулась, – более денежное.  
\- Мне хватает, - он повел плечами. – Не суетись, Шурка.  
\- Да причем здесь это, Серый? – затараторила она. – Ну что ты как маленький. Ты так никогда не устроишься. От меня-то уж можно помощь принять! У тебя армия за плечами, можно очень хороший вариант подобрать.  
\- А куда ты меня пристроить собираешься? – в голосе Серого зазвенел металл. – К себе в контору? Благодарю, сыт по горло вашими… - он в последний момент проглотил явно матерное слово и замолчал.  
\- Я в плену был, - выронил он, наконец, глядя куда-то в угол. – Ваши уже три месяца меня сношают, все надеются ценную инфу нарыть. Да только не светит им ничего. Что ценного знал, все еще особистам сразу после освобождения рассказал и подписочку дал, куда ж без нее. А ваши все не успокоятся никак, – он покусал нижнюю губу. – Ладно, не парься, Шурка, до них тоже доходит уже. Сегодня, вон, так и не вышел мой майор, только промариновал целый час зачем-то. Сдулся, судя по всему, вот-вот закончится все. Так что сама понимаешь, мне от вашей конторы подальше держаться надо. К чему гусей дразнить? – он пожал плечами и встал.  
\- Спасибо за ужин, Шурка. Пойду я, поздно уже.  
\- Серый, - она вцепилась в него, не давая уйти с маленькой кухни. – Позволь мне помочь тебе. Пожалуйста, Серый. Ну, хоть что-то сделать для тебя. Я так виновата перед тобой, так виновата… - бормотала она, позабыв все свои благие намеренья держать себя в руках и не устраивать истерик. – Если бы не я…  
При последних словах он обернулся и посмотрел на нее с искренним недоумением.  
\- С дуба рухнула, Шурка? В чем ты виновата? В том, что у меня мозгов тогда не было? Что парней наших без счета в той мясорубке полегло? Что про меня свои забыли на год? Я выжил, Шурка. Это – главное. И если кто-то в чем-то и виноват, то точно не ты, девочка.  
Он шершавым пальцем вытер ее мокрую щеку:  
\- Это жизнь, Шурка. Никто тут не виноват. Значит, так было суждено. Понимаешь?  
Она закивала, глотая слезы и шмыгая носом.  
\- Ложись-ка ты спать, - он дернул ее за ухо и шагнул в коридор. Она, как привязанная, молча пошла следом, а он, взявшись за ручку двери, спокойно посмотрел на нее, растрепанную и зареванную. – Пора. На работу к восьми, а еще через полгорода топать. Спокойной ночи, Шурка.  
И тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

****  
Она позвонила ему в дверь через день, под вечер. Позвонила как когда-то, в той, другой жизни. И вошла, как и тогда - так же решительно вздернув нос и улыбаясь. Ну, а то, что улыбка была немного напряженной – кто там вглядывался в эту улыбку. Серый, молча посторонившись, пропустил ее в квартиру, и не успела она разуться и пристроить сырой зонтик, как с кухни донеслось:  
\- Иди ужинать, Шурка.  
Сидя с ним за кухонным столом, со старой, знакомой скатертью в веселенькую красно-синюю клетку, она ковырялась в тарелке вареных пельменей – истинно холостяцкий ужин! - и пыталась сообразить, как бы умудриться вытащить его из дома.  
\- Кофе будешь? – отвлек он ее от бесплодных размышлений.  
\- А? – вернулась она к действительности. – Кофе? Неплохая мысль, давай, – и отодвинула от себя почти нетронутую тарелку.  
Но Серый, покидав грязную посуду в мойку, неожиданно уселся напротив и, прищурившись, выдал:  
\- Давай, выкладывай, что задумала.  
\- Что ты, Серый, - заюлила она. – Вечно ты что-то придумываешь…  
\- Шурка, - он усмехнулся. – Колись, а то мне кофе жалко на тебя переводить.  
И видя ее полное недоумения лицо, фыркнул:  
\- Ты так упорно о чем-то думаешь, что ничего не видишь вокруг. Рассказывай, давай.  
\- Да ничего такого, Серый, - с облегчением рассмеялась она, откинувшись на спинку стула. – Я просто хотела позвать тебя погулять, а тут ты со своим ужином. Молчишь, не здороваешься. Откуда я знаю, может, ты просто слов не находишь, чтобы послать меня повежливее?  
От нее не укрылась непонятное выражение, тенью мелькнувшее в его глазах, и она поняла, что была недалека от истины. Но он тут же как-то криво улыбнулся, будто забыл, как это делается, и она решила ковать железо пока горячо.  
\- Значит так, - вскочила она, подхватывая передник и направляясь к мойке, – я мою посуду, а ты быстренько переодеваешься, и мы пойдем пить отличный кофе в одном уютном местечке. Заодно и прогуляемся. Воздух после дождя – чудо.  
Серый, картинно закатив глаза и на мгновение став удивительно похожим на того, прежнего Серого, мученически простонал, и пошел переодеваться.

Так и повелось. Она приходила к нему каждый вечер после работы, и тащила «прошвырнуться». Через какое-то время Серый начал отвечать «привет» в ответ на ее «добрый вечер» и даже иногда улыбался шуткам. К выходным он достал откуда-то два потрепанных, но еще вполне годных велосипеда, и они укатили на весь день «в поля». Благо, с их окраины туда было рукой подать.  
Он по-прежнему ничего не рассказывал о последних трех годах и задавал очень мало вопросов о том, как живет она. Александра сама, между делом, рассказала, что живет в ведомственной квартире, что в контору ее сразу после универа устроил знакомый, а на вопрос Серого:  
\- Ты же замуж хотела? - ответила с легким смехом:  
\- Не берут. Недостаточно хороша, наверное.  
Это было с ее стороны уже откровенное кокетство. Александра, всегда уверенная в собственной привлекательности, терялась, если дело касалось этого нового, незнакомого Серого. Когда она только начала осаду этой крепости, ею двигали лишь жалость и привязанность. И все, что ей хотелось – помочь, расшевелить, попробовать вернуть прежнего Серого. Не могла она бросить старого друга одного в этом большом городе. Без родных, без друзей, без образования… Этих «без» набиралось столько, что ей физически становилось плохо и она, глядя в его замкнутое лицо, меньше всего думала, чем может обернуться для нее эта благотворительность. Но со временем крепость приоткрыла накрепко запертые ворота и стала пускать в гости, с каждым разом увеличивая часы посещений, а в Александре проснулась женщина. И она, помня того Серого – сумасшедшего влюбленного мальчишку, ждала от этого чего угодно. Вплоть до ревности и признаний. И когда ни одно из ее ожиданий не оправдалось, совершенно автоматически, не отдавая себе отчета, начала кокетничать. Маленькими порциями выливая на голову в упор ничего не замечающего парня женскую лесть, провокации, новую прическу и даже освоенный в кратчайшие сроки под маминым руководством рецепт любимого Серым торта. До Александры дошло, чем именно она занимается, довольно скоро. Все-таки она была умненькой девушкой, не чуждой самоанализа. И однажды вечером, выпроводив Серого домой и посмотрев на себя в зеркало, она задала себе один-единственный вопрос: зачем?  
«Ты же не влюблена в него», - мысли неслись, сталкиваясь и наползая одна на другую. – «Что, так заело полное равнодушие бывшего поклонника? Зачем он тебе? У тебя же Кирилл есть».  
Она вздохнула и отвернулась от всезнающего зеркала. Холодноватое равнодушие Серого к ее прелестям обижало, а Кирилл… Насчет него она давным-давно не питала никаких иллюзий. Они, конечно, были друг у друга. Вот только в каком качестве?  
А Серый, все чаще улыбался при ее появлении, все больше говорил и ни словом, ни делом, ни разу ничем не дал понять, что помнит о том влюбленном мальчишке из прошлого. Он встречался с ней в самом начале только из боязни обидеть – это было очевидно. Но она с мягкой женской настойчивостью смогла войти в его жизнь, стать нужной и необходимой, как чашка утреннего кофе бывает нужна для того, чтобы проснуться и найти силы для нового дня. Она чувствовала, что все-таки стала его движущей силой, раздражающим фактором, который не давал ему окончательно замкнуться в собственном одиночестве.  
В тот вечер они договорились завалиться к Шурке и провести его за просмотром первых двух фильмов «Властелина колец». Несколько дней назад Шурка затащила Серого на премьеру «Возвращение короля».Фильм Серому понравился и он, минут десять после окончания сеанса повосхищавшись картиной, заметил, что «хорошо, но странно как-то, будто с середины смотришь». До Шурки дошло, что он даже не подозревает о наличии двух предыдущих частей. Там, где он был, ему точно было не до новинок мирового кинематографа. И вот, два лицензионных диска дожидаются своего звездного часа – вечера пятницы, Серый уже минут десять как должен ждать ее на улице, а она, злая, как черт, вынуждена задержаться «до особых распоряжений». Вырвавшись буквально на секунду и сунув в ладонь Серого ключ от своей квартиры, она быстренько продиктовала ему список продуктов и строго приказав без нее не начинать, упорхнула пахать на благо родной конторы. А Серый, которому не дали и слова сказать, пожал плечами и, затарившись в ближайшем магазинчике, отправился по знакомому адресу.  
Чертыхаясь, он открыл заедающий замок, мысленно пообещав себе в самом ближайшем будущем заменить его новым, и вошел в чистенькую Шуркину прихожую. Насвистывая, стащил кроссовки и уже, было, отправился на кухню, разгружать пакеты, как притормозил и еще раз посмотрел на собственную раздолбанную обувь. Рядом с кроссовками Серого, знавшими лучшие времена, ровненько, как по линеечке стояла пара щегольских мужских мокасин. Хорошей, светлой кожи. В отличие от Серегиных «говнодавов», они весьма уместно смотрелись на блестящем Шуркином паркете. Серый замер. В квартире стояла тишина. Ну, разве что капала вода в ванной, да через стену у соседей бормотало радио. И, тем не менее, он был здесь не единственным гостем. И Серый, как был, с пакетами в руках, отправился в гостиную.  
Судя по всему, его ждали. Мужчина, стоявший у окна, шутовски раскинул руки при его появлении и воскликнул:  
\- Черт побери, неужели это все мне? Какая предупредительность! Да меня здесь, оказывается, с нетерпением ждали!  
Он явно хотел добавить что-то еще, какую-то едкую, заранее заготовленную фразу, но в этот момент взглянул Серому в лицо и резко замолчал. Так они и стояли друг напротив друга. Сергей и Кирилл. Давние соперники. Стояли, смотрели и молчали.  
Первым отмер Серый. Он кинул на пол пакеты, прошел в комнату, сел «верхом» на первый попавшийся стул и, поудобнее упершись локтями в его спинку, продолжил рассматривать все еще молчащего Кирилла. Тот, глядя на маневры Серого, усмехнулся:  
\- Нашлась, значит, пропажа. Ну-ну. И как оно?  
\- Что? – негромко уронил Серый.  
\- Сашка как? Порхает? Да и ты, погляжу, вполне так ничего… - Кирилл демонстративно оглядел его с ног до головы, на мгновение зацепившись взглядом за потрепанную футболку с длинными рукавами. И закончил вполне ехидно. - Что, старая любовь не ржавеет?  
\- С тебя пример беру, - лениво процедил Серый.  
\- Это правильно, - легко согласился собеседник. – Хороший пример большая редкость по нынешним временам.  
\- Это ты-то? – усмехнулся Серый.  
\- Я-то, - без паузы парировал «соперник». – А что? Красив, умен, а главное – постоянен. Не поверишь – за столько лет ни разу на сторону не посмотрел. Никто больше не нужен.  
\- С ума сойти, - начал потихоньку заводиться Серый. – И как только выдерживаешь. Столько-то времени?  
\- А легко, - в тридцать два зуба оскалился Кирилл. – Это любовь, оказывается. Та самая, единственная.  
У Серого появилось четкое ощущение, что говорят они о разных вещах. А еще - что над ним хорошо, от души посмеялись. Вот только где и в чем? Ладно, цирк пора было заканчивать. Но едва он встал и осторожно, будто стеклянный, переставил стул к стене, как хлопнула входная дверь, и запыхавшийся Шуркин голос позвал на всю квартиру:  
\- Кирииил! Серый! Вы где?  
И она вихрем ворвалась в комнату.  
\- Сашка, - тут же переключился на нее Кирилл, немедленно забывая про застывшего у стены Серого.  
Он подхватил девушку и, прижав к себе, покружил по комнате. Она, смеясь, брыкалась и отбивалась. С нее слетели туфельки, а прическа совершенно растрепалась. Наконец, он отпустил ее, осторожно уронив на диван, и она, продолжая улыбаться, дернула его за руку и усадила рядом.  
\- Я смотрю, ты тут не скучала без меня, Сашка, - хитро улыбаясь, сказал он. – Что, замену мне нашла?  
\- А не расслабляйся, - она щелкнула его по носу. – Я девушка видная, свободная опять же. Что ж мне, хоронить себя?  
\- Ну да, ну да, - одобрительно покивал Кирилл. – Да и я доволен твоим выбором. Сергей у нас старый знакомый, проверенный. Зачем нам еще кто-то? Старый друг лучше новых двух, как говорится.  
Серый, во все глаза наблюдавший эту сцену, сам не помнил, как оказался у двери.  
\- Развлекайтесь, - скривился он на дружно повернувшуюся в его сторону парочку. – И не надо меня провожать, - спокойно сказал он дернувшейся Шурке. Сказано было так, что та не осмелилась выйти за ним в прихожую, пока он возился с замком.  
И только когда хлопнула дверь, она повернулась к Кириллу, всю веселость с которого как ветром сдуло, и с горечью сказала:  
\- Какая же ты сволочь все-таки, Кирилл. Зачем ты так с ним?  
И у взрослого, самоуверенного мужчины, под ее взглядом едва заметно зарозовели скулы и он, как напроказивший мальчишка, воровато отвел глаза и промолчал.

****

Шурка позвонила Серому в этот же день, около полуночи. Сразу же после того, как проводила Кирилла, который, кстати сказать, сегодня был на удивление тих и покладист. Набирая номер Серого, Шурка не могла сдержать довольной улыбки. Кирилл, видимо, понимая, что перегнул палку, согласился подыскать для Серого что-нибудь посолиднее, чем место грузчика в супермаркете.  
Он отчего-то мало заинтересовался сбивчивым рассказом Шурки о злоключениях Серого. Лишь пожал плечами и обронил:  
\- Всякое бывает. Могли и забыть. Это война, Сашка. Ладно, расслабься, помогу я твоему протеже.  
И без лишних разговоров собрался и ушел. Шурка, закрывая за ним дверь, грустно усмехнулась. Вот тебе и любовничек. Месяц носа не казал, а встретились – только на обнимашки его и хватило.  
Впрочем, грустила она недолго и кинулась звонить Серому. Тот, как и ожидалось, еще не спал.  
\- Да, - ответил он уже через пару гудков.  
\- Привет, Серый, - деловито начала Шурка. – Разговор есть.  
\- Слушай, - раздраженно перебил онее. – Я сплю вообще-то, до утра твой разговор подождать не мог? Или что, он заснул, и теперь у тебя на меня нашлась минута?  
\- Дурак ты, Серый, - беззлобно ответила Шурка. – Нашел, на что обижаться. Ну, неудачная была шутка, признаю. А что ты хотел? Мы с Кириллом уже три года вместе. Как ты думаешь, что он должен был подумать, увидев, как ты спокойно разгуливаешь по моей квартире?  
\- А что он должен был подумать? – пробурчал Серый. – Он меня что, из постели твоей вытащил? Ну, зашел, продукты принес. Что такого-то?  
\- Действительно, ничего такого, - фыркнула Шурка. – Ладно, проехали. Не дуйся, Серый, ты для этого слишком взрослый мальчик.  
И тут же, без перехода продолжила:  
\- У меня для тебя хорошая новость: Кирилл обещал подыскать тебе что-нибудь.  
\- Что именно? – напряженно поинтересовался Серый.  
\- Работу, - радостно выпалила Шурка. – У него куча знакомых, вот увидишь, он обязательно…  
\- А кем он у тебя работает, Шурка? – голос Серого был полон яда. – Меценат? Председатель благотворительного общества? Или у него хобби такое – пристраивать в хорошие руки знакомых своей девушки?  
Шурка ошарашенно молчала.  
\- Не нужно мне от него ничего, Шурка, - зло просипел Серый в трубку. – Ни тогда, три года назад, ни сейчас. Запомни сама и ему передай при случае. Он не трогает меня – я не лезу к нему. Все, разбежались. Пока-пока.  
И он бросил трубку.

****  
Александра ничего не рассказала Кириллу об этом телефонном разговоре, рассудив, что еще неизвестно, как там все сложиться, а работу Серому Кирилл все-таки найдет.  
«Отказаться от конкретного предложения куда тяжелее, чем хамить по телефону», - усмехаясь, подумала она, и оставила все как есть, на волю случая.  
Кирилл же подходящее место нашел на удивление быстро. Внимательный наблюдатель сказал бы, что либо это место Кирилл присмотрел задолго до того, как его попросили об этом, либо им двигало сильное желание угодить Александре… или помочь Серому.  
Так что буквально через несколько дней, около девяти вечера, когда замотавшийся за день Серый вышел из неприметной двери служебного хода и, еле волоча ноги, направился к остановке, его окликнули. Серый нехотя оглянулся. Говорить ни с кем не хотелось. Хотелось домой, в душ, смыть с себя две бесконечные смены, быстренько схомячить пачку пельменей и пару пончиков, оставшихся с последнего похода в магазин. И спать.  
«Да твою ж мать!», - простонал про себя Серый, увидев шагающего к нему Кирилла. Он остановился и, скроив самую неприветливую из своих гримас, ждал, когда тот подойдет. Кирилл точно был последним, на кого он согласился бы потратить сейчас время.  
«Ну что вам всем надо от меня?», - с подкатывающим раздражением думал Серый, пожимая протянутую руку Кирилла. – «Я есть хочу! И спать!»  
Кирилл, поздоровавшись и оценив егопомятый вид, лишь спросил:  
\- Сколько вкалывал?  
\- Тебе-то что, мамочка? – из последних сил огрызнулся Серый и, видя, что Кирилл по-прежнему спокойно ждет ответа, буркнул: - Две смены. Попросили. А мне что, деньги на дороге не валяются, - пожал он плечами и умолк, поняв, что оправдывается под внимательным взглядом Кирилла.  
\- Тааак, - протянул тот, тут же сбиваясь на свой прежний, чуть насмешливый тон, - пошли-ка в машину, разговор есть, - и повернулся, демонстрируя потрясающую уверенность в послушании.  
\- Еще чего, - процедил Серыйв ненавистную спину, - мне и тут неплохо. Да и не о чем нам разговаривать. Я устал, мне домой надо.  
\- Блядь, - утомленно произнес, оборачиваясь, Кирилл. – Как же я устал от тебя. Тебе не надоело, мальчик?  
\- Да пошел ты, - немедленно завелся Серый, - Ты адресом не ошибся? Поищи мальчиков в другом месте, понял?  
\- Пацан и есть, - непрошибаемо спокойно ответил Кирилл, стоя все также вполоборота. – Чего на людей бросаешься? Причины? Мне надо с тобой поговорить. Спокойно и неторопясь. Ты устал, вон, еле на ногах стоишь. Сядем, поговорим, а то я боюсь, ты не меня слушать будешь, а мечтать о стуле под собственной задницей. Пошли. Как говорится «раньше сядешь - раньше выйдешь».  
И Серый поплелся за петляющим между машин Кириллом.  
\- Чего, надо? – спросил он, едва опустившись на мягчайшее, обтянутое светлой кожей сиденье и с ужасом понимая, что вот-вот отрубится. Спать хотелось невыносимо.  
\- Вот, - обернулся к нему мужчина, протягивая маленький квадратик плотной, глянцевой бумаги. – Визитка. Тут все телефоны и адрес, не маленький, разберешься.  
Серый взял кусочек картона, повертел в руках. «Спортивный клуб Феникс» было написано крупным курсивом. «Тренажерный зал и сауна» стояло чуть ниже и помельче. На обратной стороне действительно было несколько телефонов и какой-то адрес. Ничего не понимая, Серый поднял глаза на умолкнувшего Кирилла.  
\- И нахрена мне это? – раздраженно спросил он, кидая визитку на торпеду. – Мне форму поддерживать ни к чему. За день так намахаешься – никакого железа не надо. Так что, мимо кассы.  
\- Последние мозги растерял в своем магазине, - удовлетворенно констатировал Кирилл, откидываясь на спинку водительского кресла. – Это работа, понимаешь? Твоя будущая ра-бо-та, - по слогам произнес он. – Хватит уже горбатиться за копейки. Хозяин клуба – мой дядька, звать Сан Саныч. В возрасте уже. Так ему толковый помощник нужен, чтобы разбирался в этом деле, для спаррингов там, и вообще… У тебя же разряд по боксу, я не ошибаюсь? – прищурился он на Серого.  
\- Вот теперь понял, - хмыкнул Серый. – Молодец, Шурка, настойчивая.  
\- Значит так, - всем телом оборачиваясь к Кириллу, начал он. – Я ни тебя, ни Шурку, ни о чем не просил. Не нужно мне ничего от вас, понимаешь? – передразнил он Кирилла, копируя его снисходительную интонацию. – Меня, может, все устраивает в том, как я живу. А советчики и помощнички могут идти лесом, я никого не задерживаю. И еще запомни. То, что я Шурке позволяю, к тебе не относится, усек? В следующий раз не жди, что я буду так же вежлив. И, кстати, у меня КМС*, плохо тебя проинформировали, - не удержался он от мелкой шпильки.  
Стараясь игнорировать жалобно взвывшие мышцы, которым так удобно было на этом чудо-кресле, он взялся за дверную ручку.  
\- Сидеть, - негромко и так повелительно, что у Серого немедленно зачесались кулаки, прозвучало за спиной, и дверные замки щелкнули, блокируя двери.  
Серый оглянулся:  
\- Меня похищают? – оскалился он.  
\- Придурок, я же говорю, - сообщил рулю Кирилл, заводя машину. – Домой тебя повезу, - рявкнул он Серому, - ты же заснешь вот-вот.  
Серый, старательно скрывая облегчение, откинулся на уютно изогнутую спинку и закрыл глаза:  
«Хрен с ним, пусть везет», - вяло подумал он. – «Целый час. Покемарю пока».  
\- Валяй, - разрешил он, закрывая глаза.  
___________________________  
*КМС - кандидат в мастера спорта России — спортивный разряд в линейке спортивных званий Российской Федерации.

Когда по плечу без всякой жалости похлопали, вырывая из короткого сна, Серый первым делом взглянул на часы. Прошло всего полчаса. Значит, до дома его не довезли.  
\- Где мы? – с подвыванием зевая, поинтересовался Серый у вылезающего из салона Кирилла.  
\- Приехали, вылезай, - ответил тот, и тут же захлопнул за собой дверцу, не давая возможности задать еще пару вопросов или, на худой конец, растолковать, что Серый думает о такой вот «благотворительности».  
«Бля», - вяло размышлял Серый, пытаясь отстегнуться. – «Куда он меня завез?»  
Представив, сколько ему еще добираться до дома, он мысленно взвыл и полез из машины. Но на улице ему не дали сказатьни слова, а крепко ухватив за предплечье, поволокли в ближайший подъезд какой-то высотки.  
\- Я же говорил, похищение, - еле ворочая со сна языком, проговорил Серый. – Щас еще и надругаются.  
\- Мечтай, - хищно усмехнулся целеустремленно шагавший по ступенькам Кирилл, тем не менее, не выпуская руки Серого. Через минуту они уже ехали в мягко шуршащем лифте и Серому, наконец-то соизволили объяснить.  
\- Пробка на Энтузиастов по случаю вечера пятницы. Мы бы и за два часа не доехали. Тебе-то похрену, конечно, ты спал аки младенец, а мне в лом. Я тебя к себе привез, - Серый дернулся от неожиданности. - Да ладно, тебе, - примирительно продолжил Кирилл, - какая разница, где спать? Завтра уйдешь.  
«И правда», - сдался уже в который раз за сегодняшний вечер Серый. – «Зато высплюсь».  
\- А ужин будет? – как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался он, едва переступив порог и оглядываясь в сумрачной прихожей.  
\- А ты хам, - восхищенно протянул Кирилл, - нигде не пропадешь. Ладно, топай в ванну, будет тебе ужин.  
В ванной Серый долго плескал в лицо ледяной водой, в слабой надежде взбодриться, а потом с минуту разглядывал себя в зеркале – двухдневная щетина на торчащих скулах, мокрые, сосульками волосы, круги под глазами – и очнулся лишь от саркастического замечания:  
\- Красавец!  
Обернувшись, он едва успел поймать мягкий ком, летящий ему в лицо, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся полотенцем, домашними брюками и растянутой футболкой.  
\- В душ давай, - приказали от двери, - и через десять минут жду на кухне. Не успеешь – начинаю без тебя. И учти – я тоже голодный, так что доедать будешь, что после меня останется.  
Серый хмыкнул и полез под душ. Он с трудом вылез оттуда спустя не десять, а пятнадцать минут, едва не заснув и окатив себя под конец в целях профилактики ледяной водичкой. Кое-как обтерся, натянул принесенную одежду на влажное тело и пошлепал на кухню. Кирилл сидел за кухонным столом и с аппетитом уплетал неизвестно какую по счету котлету. Серый уселся напротив и осторожно взял ложку. Перед ним было пусто.  
\- Что, с моей порции начал? – неожиданно мирно усмехнулся он, глядя на жующего Кирилла. Тот с видимым усилием проглотил огромный кусок, встал и молча налил ему тарелку борща. Серый непроизвольно облизнулся. Борщ даже на вид был хорош.  
\- Это кто же тебе такие борщи варит? – спросил он, торопливо погружая ложку в тарелку.  
\- А сам, - прозвучал неожиданный ответ. – И не надо на меня так смотреть. Я уже пятнадцать лет один живу, всему научился. Вот котлеты, врать не буду, из кулинарии. А борщ моего собственного приготовления, меня хохол один варить научил, так что ешь смело – не отравишься.  
Но Серый уже не слушал его. Едва не постанывая от удовольствия, он наворачивал ложку за ложкой, не забывая откусывать от огромного куска не совсем свежего хлеба. Глядя на аппетитно чавкающего Серого, Кирилл встал, достал из кухонного шкафчика два тонких стакана, а из холодильника немедленно запотевшую бутылку водки и разлил.  
\- Ну, что, за знакомство нам как-то не с руки пить. Давай за встречу, - он одним движением опрокинул свой стакан и с безмолвным весельем глядел как Серый, морщась, допил до дна и снова накинулся на борщ.  
Такого эффекта от ста пятидесяти грамм водки Кирилл не ожидал. Серого развезло почти мгновенно. Он с трудом доел борщ, все медленнее опуская ложку в тарелку и совершенно забыв про хлеб. На вопрос Кирилла:  
\- Тебе котлет сколько?  
Серый даже не поднял головы, продолжая глядеть в пустую тарелку. Потом уперся руками в край стола и сделал попытку встать.  
\- Где положишь? - заплетающимся языком проговорил он, с трудом поднимая голову и глядя на него совершенно бессмысленным взглядом.  
\- Да у меня не так уж и много вариантов, - обозревая это пьяное чудо, протянул Кирилл. – Тебе помочь или сам дойдешь?  
\- Сам, - односложно ответил Серый и, оттолкнувшись от стола, сделал неуверенный шаг в сторону.  
\- Ну, да, - подхватывая Серого, засмеялся Кирилл, - конечно сам. 

Серый провалился в сон как в прорубь и спал глубоко и крепко, без снов. Он завозился лишь под утро, сначала скинув одеяло - жарко – а потом лениво перевернулся, устроился поуютнее и, не открывая глаз, ткнулся носом в горячую чужую спину. Да так и заснул легким, утренним сном, когда все вокруг зыбкое, а воображение легко убедить в самом невероятном. Серый спал и не спал, мысли текли ленивые, было хорошо и сладко – век бы так лежал. Внизу живота постепенно тяжелело, наливалось горячо и требовательно. Серый потерся носом о теплое и неслышно дышащее, что лежало под боком, закинул на спящего руку и прижался плотнее, притираясь пахом и сдерживая зарождающийся в горле стон.  
«Приснится же», - думал сквозь сон Серый, вовсю пользуясь безнаказанностью ситуации и стискивая вздрогнувшее бедро. – «Просыпается? Ну, давай, девочка, сделай мне хорошо. Черт, малышка, какая же ты горячая!»  
Серый, кажется, все-таки застонал во сне. Возбуждение накатывало, несло, заставляя терять контроль и все сильнее толкаться в податливое и нежное. Немного мешало белье, Серый, кажется, даже зарычал там, во сне, и нетерпеливо дернул резинку трусов вниз, выпуская на свободу член и облегченно замычав, прижался им между напряженных ягодиц.  
«Шурка», - мысли путались, рука сжимала закаменевшее бедро, - «Хорошо тебе?.. А так?.. Хорошо?»  
Рядом молчали и тяжело дышали, едва заметно толкаясь задницей навстречу бесстыдному члену Серого. Тот почти проснулся. Дыхание со свистом вырывалось из груди, мышцы в паху свело в ожидании близкой разрядки, он лизнул влажную кожу на чужой спине и, особенно удачно проехавшись налившейся головкой члена между подставленных ягодиц, не выдержал и прикусил чужое плечо, вжимаясь, чувствуя, что еще одно движение - и все. И цепляясь, растягивал это мгновение абсолютного, совершенного удовольствия тела. Укус Шурке явно не понравился. Она охнула и дернулась.  
А Серый распахнул глаза.  
Первое, что он мгновенно понял – это не Шурка. У Шурки не могла быть темного, короткого ежика на взмокшем затылке, широченных плеч, покрытых темным загаром, глубокого шрама под лопаткой. И вчера вечером, соображал Серый, разглядывая второй шрам – как раз на месте укуса, он не виделся с Шуркой, зато его подвез и накормил ужином… Он испуганно взглянул на коротко стриженый затылок.  
И тот, будто почувствовав этот взгляд, негромко, со сбитым дыханием и такой знакомой усмешкой выдал:  
\- И долго мне ждать? Чего замер? Продолжай, давай, мне нравится.  
Очнулся Серый возле входной двери. Ломая ногти, он застегивал джинсы, одновременно пытаясь сунуть ноги в кроссовки и панически косясь на распахнутую дверь в комнату, где оставил Кирилла.  
Едва не вырвав с мясом замок на входной двери, он вывалился на лестничную клетку, скатился по ступенькам и выскочил на улицу. Криво застегнутая рубашка, кроссовки на босу ногу, полыхающее лицо, яйца в тесных джинсах ломит – гад, не дал кончить! – и полный веселья крик Кирилла в спину:  
\- Вернись, я буду нежным!  
Утро выдалось незабываемым.

****  
Серый выдержал характер до вечера. Ровно столько ему удалось пролежать на продавленном диване, отвернувшись к стене и тупо разглядывая кусок выцветших обоев. И не думать.  
Лежать бревном и ни о чем не думать.  
В свое время, в плену, это умение было освоено им в совершенстве. Кто же знал, что здесь, дома, оно может пригодиться. Но дом не был протухшей сырой ямой в глухом ауле, а он за эти полгода стал совсем другим Серым, поэтому ближе к вечеру он заставил себя встать и, послонявшись из комнаты в комнату, решил прогуляться. Уже одевшись, и не обнаружив ключей в дверном замке, он, чертыхнувшись, полез в корзину с грязным бельем, осторожно, как гремучую змею, достал оттуда «утренние» джинсы и стал шарить по карманам. Вместе со связкой ключей к немалому удивлению, им была обнаружена вчерашняя визитка, которую он так небрежно отшвырнул в машине Кирилла. Хмыкнув, он задумчиво повертел ее в руках, мельком взглянул на часы – время детское – и решительно вышел из квартиры. Занятие на сегодняшний вечер было найдено.

«Я только посмотрю», - в очередной раз пообещал сам себе Серый, открывая тяжелую дверь и входя в ярко освещенный холл с диванчиками вдоль стен и стойкой ресепшена в дальнем углу, вокруг которой сейчас толпилась группка молодых мужиков с огромными сумками. Все они, как один, наперебой заигрывали с молоденькой девчонкой в черной майке и задорным ежиком на макушке. Серый, глядя на увлеченно кокетничающего администратора, пожал плечами, решив, раз такое дело, устроить себе самостоятельную экскурсию по клубу. Засунув руки в задние карманы джинсов, он с независимым видом завсегдатая свернул в единственный коридор и, пройдя мимо раздевалок, сунул нос в первую дверь, откуда доносилось многообещающее лязганье металлаи несло «ароматами» разгоряченных мужских тел.  
«Тренажерка», - удовлетворенно кивнул он сам себе. – «Хорошая тренажерка», - добавил он через какое-то время, оценив размеры помещения, стойки с блинами и гантелями, штанги всех мастей и, собственно, сами тренажеры – новенькие и на любой вкус. Народу, по случаю выходного, было немеряно. Еще раз окинув взглядом помещение, Серый не увидел ни одной женщины, а присутствующие здесь мужчины, некоторые из которых уже стали оглядываться в его сторону, почему-то заставили вспомнить сержанта Литвиненко из учебки, который голыми руками гнул десятимиллиметровые прутья стальной ограды и совершенно не умел улыбаться. Серый прикрыл дверь и пошел дальше. Ему становилось интересно. Следующая дверь, почти напротив той, что вела в «тренажерку», открылась с легким скрипом. За ней скрывался огромный зал, застеленный сине-зеленым татами. В центре, настороженно глядя друг на друга, застыла парочка в белом.Вокруг них, образуя широкий полукруг, сидело еще человек десять. На этот раз на него никто не обернулся – все были слишком поглощены боем. Серый осторожно закрыл дверь. Здесь тоже все было ясно. Ковролин, которым был затянут коридор, гасил звук его шагов, и он, беспрепятственно миновав несколько запертых дверей, остановился у последней.  
\- Брейк, - донеслось из-за двери и Серый, засовывая в зал свой любопытный нос, уже приблизительно представлял, что увидит.  
Два ринга, на одном из которых «танцевали»двое ребят в перчатках и шлемах, и целый ряд боксерских мешков вдоль глухой противоположной стены. Это был самый большой зал из всех и, не считая парочки на ринге и массивной фигуры за канатами, время от времени бросающей отрывистые команды, он был абсолютно пуст.  
Серый еще раз взглянул на ринг. Бой вот-вот должен был закончиться. Перевес явно был на стороне жилистого парня в красном шлеме, что безжалостно теснил своего противника к канатам. Серый, увлекшись, не заметил, что вошел в зал, и очнулся,лишь когда услышал:  
\- Стоп!  
Ребята на ринге хлопнули друг друга по плечам и о чем-то заговорили. Серый, дернулся к двери, собираясь незаметно улизнуть.  
\- Привет, малец, - низким, густым голосом окликнул его тот самый кряжистый мужик, что судил бой.  
\- Добрый вечер, - буркнул Серый, приготовившись врать.  
Мужик, не торопясь, вразвалочку, подошел к нему и окинул неожиданно цепким взглядом.  
\- Ты чего тут? Новенький? Присматриваешься?  
\- Присматриваюсь, - поспешно ответил Серый на последний вопрос.  
\- И как?  
\- Нравится, - скупо ответил Серый, думая, как бы побыстрее улизнуть.  
\- Сан Саныч, - мужик протянул Серому широченную ладонь.  
\- Серый, - на автомате ответил он и тут же поправился, - Сергей.  
Сан Саныч кивнул и с интересом взглянул на него.  
\- А ты откуда, Серый?  
\- С улицы, - пробурчал тот и повернулся к двери. – Ладно, пойду я.  
\- Остаться, значит, не хочешь, - пробасил у него за спиной Сан Саныч. – А Кирюха говорил, тебе у нас понравится.  
Серый аккуратно закрыл дверь и обернулся.  
\- А мне и понравилось, у вас хороший клуб. Спасибо за приглашение.  
\- Да что мне с твоего спасибо, - махнул лапищей Сан Саныч. – Мне парень в этот зал во как нужен! – он провел по горлу ребром ладони.  
\- А ты бы подошел… наверное, - произнес он, еще раз оценивающе разглядывая Серого. – На ринг давно выходил?  
\- Давно, - глухо ответил Серый. – Три года перчаток не надевал.  
\- А так вроде в форме, - хмыкнул Сан Саныч. – Бой видел? Что про мальчиков скажешь?  
\- Тот, пониже, новичок, - нехотя ответил Серый, - на упрямстве одном и держался, ну и за счет длины рук. Второй хорош, но на его месте я бы обратил внимание на замах. Опытный противник его на раз вычислит, - пожал плечами Серый и умолк.  
Сан Саныч одобрительно кивнул.  
\- Слышишь, что тренер говорит, Колька? – крикнул он через плечо в сторону ринга. – Палишься на замахах, сколько я тебе об этом уже говорю, а? – и, не слушая оправданий жилистого «Кольки», снова повернулся к Серому.  
\- Ты вот что, Сергей, отказаться всегда успеешь. Приходи-ка завтра, с утра. Базу ты уже посмотрел, народ ко мне ходит не с улицы, с подготовкой народ, сам видишь. Ты приходи, расскажу, что да как.  
\- Я подумаю, - пряча глаза, ответил Серый. – До свидания.  
\- Думай, думай, - прогудел Сан Саныч. – Я тебя завтра к девяти жду. Будь здоров, Серый.

****  
Серый так старательно отодвигал от себя сегодняшнее утро, что практически смог убедить сам себя, в том, что «не думает и не вспоминает». Так, «не думая и не вспоминая», он проворочался полночи. Заснуть удалось только под утро, придя к слабому и неутешительному компромиссу с собственной совестью:  
«Дел-то! Ну, звезды так сошлись: утренний стояк и дурацкий сон с Шуркой. Ничего ж не было… Все, забили!»  
И перевернув подушку, ткнулся горячей щекой в прохладную наволочку, чтобы забыться коротким тревожным сном.

К клубу он подошел минут за двадцать раньше назначенного времени. Еще вчера он был абсолютно уверен, что ноги его здесь больше не будет, а сегодня, вскочив ни свет, ни заря, он, закинувшись бутербродом с чаем, быстренько побросал в сумку старую форму и прыгнул в пустую воскресную маршрутку.  
Вчерашняя девочка на ресепшене встретила его такой радостной улыбкой, что Серому захотелось оглянуться и проверить, точно ли она предназначена именно ему.  
\- Здрасте, - пробурчал он, глядя куда-то в угол. – Я к Сан Санычу.  
\- Ой, вы Сергей, да? - пуще прежнего разулыбалась девчонка. – Он предупредил, что вы должны подойти. Вы к нему в кабинет идите. По коридору четвертая дверь направо.  
\- Спасибо, - Серый, так и не взглянув на улыбчивого администратора, рванул в знакомом направлении, полностью проигнорировав фразу, брошенную ему в спину:  
\- Только он не один…  
И это стало его первой ошибкой.  
Ворвавшись в коридор, он издалека увидел единственную полуоткрытую дверь и тут же услышал знакомый рокочущий голос Сан Саныча. Тот с кем-то разговаривал. Серый стремительно пересек расстояние до двери по пружинящему под ногами ковролину, притормозил и, досадливо поморщившись, поднял руку постучаться:  
«Черт, что за полы, будто подкрался. Не хватало еще, чтобы они решили, будто я подслушиваю».  
-…не крути, я тебя прямо спросил, кажется, имею право, - перебил кого-то Сан Саныч.  
\- Не бери меня за горло, Саныч, что тебе еще? Ты и так все знаешь, - раздраженно ответил не менее знакомый голос.  
«Подслушивая, можно узнать много интересного», - невесть откуда всплыла фраза, и Серый опустил руку. В кабинете, так и не заметив его присутствия, продолжали разговор.  
\- Кирюха, вот потому что знаю и говорю: оставь парня. Хороший парень, молодой совсем. Не лезь ты к нему. Мало у него и без тебя было? Ты глаза его видел?  
\- Видел, - в кабинете что-то грохнуло. – Я много чего видел, не сомневайся. Что ты ко мне пристал? Если ты заметил, я в этой истории как Красный Крест, пока только сопли вытираю, да из дерьма вытаскиваю. И желания свои при себе держу, никому ничего не навязываю.  
\- Кому заливаешь, Кирюха? – Сан Саныч чуть понизил голос. – Думаешь что, не знаю я, чем ты в своих командировках больше года занимался? Не видел, каким приезжал оттуда? Может, ты еще скажешь, что ради Сашки старался?  
\- Спекся Грач, зараза, - бесцветным голосом прокомментировал Кирилл. – Правду говорят «хочешь сделать хорошо, сделай все сам».  
\- А хоть бы и Грач, - примирительно забасил Сан Саныч. – Он тоже… не сразу разобрался, чего это дружок его всю агентуру на ноги поднял. А потом, пришел как-то, я к нему: что да как - молчит зараза. Еле вытянул, в конце концов: «нашел, говорит, Саныч, Кирюха парнишку Сашкиного, вытащил». Совсем вы там на секретности своей сдвинулись, мне-то можно было сказать? – Саныч вздохнул, и чуть потише продолжил. - Ты, Кирюха, конечно, молодец со всех сторон, куда ни глянь. Только мне-то сказок не рассказывай. Вижу я, куда клонишь. И какой ходишь в последнее время, тоже вижу. Оставь пацана. Он жить только начинает. У него, может, еще все будет, как у всех: и жена, и дети. Да и у тебя вон, Сашка… Хорошая же девка. Женился бы ты, Кирюха, а?..  
Они помолчали.  
\- Ты, Саныч, умный мужик вроде, - наконец нарушил молчание Кирилл, - а сейчас ерунду говоришь. На ком жениться? На Сашке? А с чего ты решил, что она согласится? Сашка умная девочка, Саныч. На хрена ей такой муж, как я? Восемь месяцев году в командировках, гребет под себя все, что движется, без разбору. А что три года вместе… Так тут все просто, Саныч. Удобные отношения, понимаешь? И мне, и ей. Без обязательств. Я б тебе еще кое-что добавил, - голос Кирилла неожиданно раздался возле самой двери, - да только у тебя тут ранний гость.  
С этими словами дверь распахнулась и Серый, не успев отскочить, оказался нос к носу с насмешливо скалящимся Кириллом.  
\- Давно пришел? – поинтересовался он у Серого. Тот, не отвечая, прошел мимо Кирилла в кабинет и молча уселся на диван.  
\- Так, - мгновенно оценил ситуацию Сан Саныч. – Разбирайтесь-ка без меня, господа хорошие. Я гляжу, тут третий лишним будет.  
И неожиданно легко для своего грузного тела, выскользнул в коридор, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Кирилл молча поднял с пола опрокинутый им же стул, поставил его напротив дивана, уселся и так же молча стал разглядывать катающего по скулам желваки Серого.  
\- Вытащил, значит, - медленно выдавил, в конце концов, Серый, не поднимая глаз на Кирилла.  
\- А тебя что-то не устраивает? – прищурился тот. – Обратно захотел?  
\- Да нет, - Серый скривился, будто хлебнул кислого. – Я вот одного понять не могу: на хрена?  
\- В смысле - на хрена? – приподнял бровь Кирилл.  
\- На хрена тебе это было надо? – повысил голос Серый.  
\- А, вот ты о чем, - протянул мужчина. - А сам, значит, не догадываешься?  
\- Нет, - угрюмо ответил Серый, все еще не поднимая глаз.  
\- Никаких предположений? – зло спросил Кирилл, и Серый удивленно поднял на него глаза. Тот взгляда не отвел, смотрел серьезно и испытующе.  
\- Нет, - у Серого ни с того ни с сего пересохло в горле. – Почему? - упрямо повторил он.  
Стул под Кириллом пронзительно скрипнул.  
\- Да ладно, расслабься, - криво усмехнулся он, снова превращаясь в того, прежнего, язвительно-насмешливого и непробиваемого. – Положим, у меня нежное сердце и я больше не мог смотреть на Сашкины мучения. Ты хоть представляешь, что с ней было? Сколько она запросов написала? А как… как мать твою похоронили, вообще покой потеряла. Ну, вот я и помог. По дружбе, - улыбнулся он во весь рот. От этой улыбки Серому отчего-то стало жутко.  
\- По дружбе? – бросился он в наступление. – А это все, - он обвел он рукой кабинет, - тоже по дружбе? Тебе что надо от меня, а? Ты меня ни с кем не путаешь?  
\- Я – нет, - очень спокойно ответил Кирилл. – Я о тебе знаю куда больше, чем ты сам, понял? А ты как был мальчишкой, так и остался. Все как страус голову в песок прячешь, очевидного видеть не хочешь.  
\- Очевидного? – задохнулся Серый. – Ты что несешь?  
\- Это ты несешь, - его жестко оборвали, не дав продолжить. – Да все как день ясно. Сколько у тебя девок было кроме Сашки, а? До армии – ни одной. Сашка – не в счет. Сашка, как я понял, приятелем была, - голос Кирилла сочился ядом, – закадычным. Что там, в армии было и было ли, меня не касается. Ну вот, вернулся ты. А тут Сашка. И красивая, и с опытом, да я зуб даю, стоило бы тебе только захотеть, по-настоящему захотеть, не отказала бы. А ты что? Тебе лет-то сколько, а? Да ты должен сейчас кидаться на все, что движется. А ты с ней по киношкам, да кафешкам – без слез не глянешь, высокие отношения, блядь. Вчера, впрочем, ты не растерялся, у меня, прям от сердца отлегло, - Кирилл откровенно издевался. – А то я уже самое плохое подумал…  
\- Подъебываешь, сволочь? – вскочил Серый.  
\- Ты в себе-то разберись, прежде чем клювом щелкать, - скривил губы Кирилл, - птенчик.  
\- Пошел ты со своими шутками! - выплюнул Серый.- Клоун! - и пулей выскочил из кабинета.  
\- Да я, в общем-то, был совершенно серьезен, - задумчиво глядя на захлопнувшуюся дверь, произнес Кирилл.

****  
Неделю спустя, воскресным вечером, Серый шел к Шурке.  
Ему потребовалось семь дней, чтобы понять простую вещь: он не может ненавидеть человека, возможно, вытащившего его из ада.  
Он не может не думать об их последнем разговоре.  
Он больше не может бесконечно, день и ночь, твердить себе «это не правда, какой-то бред собачий, я не такой».  
Ему надо все узнать. О нем. И, может быть, о себе.  
«Страус, значит?» - думал он, шагая по разморенным летним зноем улицам. – «Ну, это мы еще посмотрим».  
Он шел к Шурке. К той, с которой все началось. На которой сходились все нити. Которая наверняка могла ответить на те вопросы, что не давали ему спокойно спать. И которая всегда была настоящим другом. Как оказалось – единственным.  
Шурка, как ни странно, в этот воскресный вечер была дома. И приходу Серого искренне обрадовалась. Они давным-давно помирились после того неудавшегося кинопросмотра и пару раз говорили по телефону. Но у Шурки была какая-то запара на работе, а у Серого… У Серого жизнь выкидывала финты один краше другого, и встретиться все не получалось. И вот – сюрприз. Взъерошенный и как будто немножко напряженный Серый у нее на пороге.  
Шурка заволокла его в квартиру, захлопотала, защебетала какую-ту чушь, предложила чаю, потом посмотреть-таки этот злосчастный фильм. Тут же передумала и решила, что им просто необходимо прошвырнуться до знакомой кафешки…  
Серый с трудом смог поймать ее и почти насильно усадил рядом.  
\- Шурка, замри хоть на минуту, слышишь? Я по делу пришел, мне поговорить надо. Ну, Шурка!  
Та села и жестом девочки-отличницы сложила руки на круглых коленках. Иллюзия была бы полной, вот только у девочек не бывает таких внимательных, понимающих глаз. И слушать вот так – всем сердцем – они не умеют. И Серый разом успокоился. И чего он психовал-то? Это же Шурка!  
\- Давай уже, - легонько пнула она его босой пяткой, - что ты там себе напридумывал опять?  
\- Да ничего, - Серый взъерошил отросшие волосы. – Тут, понимаешь, такое дело… Ты только не подумай ничего такого, мне просто надо знать, очень надо, понимаешь?  
\- Да поняла уже, поняла, - улыбнулась та. – Говори, горе ты мое.  
\- И это никак к тебе не относится, - поспешно добавил он, будто в ответ на какую-то свою мысль.  
\- Серый!.. – Шурка картинно закатила глаза.  
\- Ладно, - он глубоко вздохнул и, глядя на ножку стоящего напротив стула, выдавил:  
\- Шурка, а кто такой этот твой Кирилл? В смысле, - заторопился он, - я подумал, ты же знаешь, где он работает и все такое… Расскажешь? – он вскинул на нее лихорадочно блестевшие глаза.  
И Шурка, которая последние несколько минут хоть и ждала чего-то подобного, поймав этот взгляд, подобралась, как перед своим первым прыжком с парашютом. Точно так же похолодело под ложечкой и закололо кончики пальцев. Вопрос был на миллион. Этого она как-то не ожидала. По крайней мере, не так сразу.  
\- Я так понимаю, - она смешно сморщила нос, - спрашивать, зачем тебе понадобилось это знать - бессмысленно.  
Серый помолчал и, покусав губу, выдал:  
\- Можешь не отвечать.  
\- Да ладно, чего уж там, - усмехнулась Шурка. – Все просто, Серый. Кирилл работает у нас в конторе. Давно, лет тринадцать или четырнадцать уже, я не знаю точно. Он меня туда и устроил, как ты понимаешь.  
\- Коллега, значит, - одними губами улыбнулся Серый.  
\- Ну, ты сказал, - рассмеялась Шурка. – Очень условно, Серый. Я же кабинетный работник. Бумажки, бумажки и еще раз бумажки. Кирилл в Управлении если за год раз десять появится – считай на рекорд пошел. Нет, - продолжила она, - он у нас «в поле» все больше. Бесценный кадр, как говорит мой шеф. У него своя группа, - пояснила она Серому, который жадно слушал ее, не отводя глаз. - Они из «командировок» не вылезают. У них там такая сеть агентурная, что обзавидоваться можно. Информацию таскают бесценную просто, - она шутливо похлопала себя по губам. – Все, все. И так уже наговорила… Ну, удовлетворила я твое любопытство, Серый?  
Тот отвел глаза под ее испытующим взглядом и, запинаясь, путаясь в словах, все-таки заставил себя спросить:  
\- Так значит, он часто ну… в командировках бывает?  
Шурка пожала плечами.  
-Да как сказать. Вот в прошлом году просто мрак какой-то был. Не поверишь – он черный ходил. Приедет, рапорты сдаст, все бумажки напишет и обратно. И месяцами пропадает… А потом – как отрезало, просто удивительно. В этом году вообще пару раз уезжал всего, и ненадолго. И сейчас, вон, сидит, как привязанный.  
\- А что тут такого-то? - просипел Серый.  
\- Не скажи, - Шурка задумалась, – чтобы Кирилл отпустил своих «в поле» одних, без него… Я вообще такого припомнить не могу. А тут они ушли, а он – остался. Рапорт на отпуск написал и сидит в городе. Я думала отдыхать поедет, даже спросила у него. Отшучивается и не признается. Странно это. Совсем на него не похоже. Да и вообще…  
\- Что? – затаив дыхание выдохнул Серый.  
\- Да ничего, Серый, - устало вздохнула Шурка. – Это личное. Просто Кирилл другой стал совсем, будто подменили.  
Она потерла лоб и улыбнулась.  
\- Это мои проблемы, Серый, вряд ли тебе интересно. Еще вопросы будут?  
\- Нет, - поспешно ответил Серый, - спасибо. Теперь мне все ясно.  
\- А что-то было непонятно? – тихонько спросила Шурка, наклоняясь к нему и кладя ладошку ему на колено.  
\- Да, - брякнул Серый и тут же поправился. – Да, нет, не в том смысле.  
Он смешался, под ласкающим Шуркиным взглядом у него зарозовели скулы, и он кинулся оправдываться:  
\- Это тоже личное, Шурка, извини… То есть, не совсем личное, не так, как у тебя. Ну, ты понимаешь.  
\- Слушай, Серый, - Шурка наклонилась к нему еще ближе, глаза у нее смеялись. – Если бы я так давно тебя не знала, то могла бы подумать, что интерес как раз очень даже личный.  
Серый дернулся как от удара, отшатнулся. Несколько секунд вглядывался в смеющиеся глаза так и не отодвинувшейся Шурки, будто решая для себя что-то.  
\- А знаешь, - медленно произнес он, - может ты и права. Наверное, и правда – личное.  
И, дернув на себя не ожидавшую подвоха Шурку, упал на спину. Та, очутившись сверху, завозилась было, пытаясь выпутаться из крепких объятий, но Серый не дал ни ей, ни себе ни секунды на сомнения и размышления. Будто все то горячее, безудержное, до дрожи сладкое, что прятал он в себе все эти годы, вырвалось на волю и разом накрыло, оглушило, лишило дыхания их обоих. Серого, с жадными ладонями и сухими, неловкими губами, дышащего через раз, неумелого и оттого немного грубого. И Шурку, внезапно тихую и покорную, что-то простонавшую Серому в губы в их первом сумасшедшем поцелуе, и кошкой выгибающуюся под его руками. Серый, закрыв глаза, нырнул в это обжигающее безумие с головой. Ослепший и оглохший, в этот момент он жил только ощущениями, чувствуя лишь упругую, теплую тяжесть Шуркиного тела, влажный жар маленького рта, крутой изгиб бедра и шелково-нежную кожу спины под ладонью. Безотчетным движением он кончиками пальцев провел по острым лопаткам раз, другой, задохнулся, лизнул и прикусил кожу у ключицы. Было хорошо. Шурка плавилась в его объятиях, обволакивала собственным телом, подталкивая все дальше. И он торопливо, жадно насыщался этим покорным жаром, чувствуя, как поднимается изнутри последняя, все сметающая волна.  
«Сейчас, ну!», - он сжал Шуркино бедро и едва сдержал разочарованный стон. Чего-то не хватало. Той последней капли, когда удовольствие становится не просто жаром тела, но скручивает в узел до кончиков пальцев, плавит мозг, заставляет шептать невозможное и безумное в любимые губы, и потом ты не можешь вспомнить, где кончался ты сам и начинался тот, другой, ставший в то мгновение с тобой единым целым. Серому не хватало соли на слишком нежной коже и легкого горького аромата какого-то парфюма. Пальцы, слепым движением скользнув по гибкой Шуркиной спине, напрасно искали глубокий шрам через всю лопатку, и, оказывается, ужасно мешали легкие девичьи локоны, упавшие Серому на лицо. Потому что внезапно померещился колкий взмокший ежик волос и почудился знакомый насмешливый голос, прошептавший:  
«Мне нравится», - и Серый застыл, все еще сжимая Шурку в объятиях.  
\- Ты что, Серый? – спросила она, шаловливо прикусывая ему мочку уха. – Задумался?  
Она выпрямилась, уселась ему на бедра и, дразняще улыбаясь, потянула вверх измятую футболку.  
\- Подожди, - схватил ее за тонкие запястья Серый. – Подожди, не надо.  
\- Что?.. – у Шурки сорвался голос.  
\- Не надо, - тверже повторил Серый и сел. Шурка скатилась с него и, сжавшись, молча смотрела, как он, отвернувшись от нее, торопливо застегивает рубашку и приглаживает волосы.  
\- Тебе не понравилось? – упавшим голосом прошептала Шурка.  
Серый стремительно обернулся и уселся обратно на диван. Лицо его полыхало.  
\- Шурка, - он осторожно погладил ее послушную, вялую ладошку, - я такая свинья, Шурка. Ты – удивительная, правда. Только…  
\- Только тебе не нравлюсь, - криво улыбнулась она.  
\- Очень, очень нравишься, - он сказал это так убедительно, что почти поверил сам, а Шурка внезапно дрогнула, качнулась к нему, и, ухватив за ворот рубашки, сбивчиво заговорила:  
\- Правда? Нравлюсь? Это не из-за меня?.. Подожди, - она закусила губу. – Я, кажется, поняла. Это из-за Кирилла, да?  
Серый отшатнулся. Как она могла догадаться о его маленькой постыдной тайне, когда он сам только-только начал разбираться, что к чему? Откуда она знает? Когда и где он спалился?  
Пока он лихорадочно искал ответ хотя бы на один вопрос, Шурка, все так же торопясь и глотая слова, говорила:  
\- Серый, не надо, не думай о нем, слышишь? У нас давно уже нет ничего. Смешно даже. Кому рассказать – не поверят. Я же говорила, он странный стал, Кирилл. Как подменили. Придет, поцелует, просидит весь вечер как чужой и уходит. И последний раз… Ну, когда вы встретились. Он почти сразу после тебя ушел. Честно, Серый. Он не соперник тебе, и не был никогда, веришь?  
\- Я верю, Шурка, - с облегчением перевел дух Серый. Ему вдруг стало жалко ее: маленькую, взъерошенную и ужасно одинокую на этом диване. Он поцеловал ее в щеку и встал.  
\- Прости, - уже от двери обернулся он. – Не в тебе дело, слышишь, и не в твоих… отношениях, - он с трудом подобрал нужное слово. – Это все я, Шурка. Как был корявый, таким и остался. Все у меня не как у людей. Прости, - прошептал он еще раз сгорбившейся на диване фигурке и вышел.

****  
Июль, наполненный липкой жарой, пыльными липами на бульваре и нечастыми грозами, лениво приближался к концу. А Серый, после того памятного воскресного вечера у Шурки, крутился волчком, не давая себе ни минуты передышки. Он будто очнулся от долгой спячки и теперь мотался по городу, успевая переделать за день массу дел, и вечером заваливался спать, с удовольствием предвкушая новый, не менее хлопотный день.  
Шурка не была бы Шуркой, если бы не позвонила тогда уже через пару дней и ехидно не поинтересовалась:  
\- Эй, недоучка, надеюсь, ты уже отнес документы?  
\- Какие документы? – тупо переспросил Серый, судорожно пытаясь сообразить как ему теперь вести себя с этой, новой Шуркой.  
\- Какие?!– возмущенно взорвалась трубка, и Серый рассмеялся. Ничего не изменилось, все было по-прежнему.  
\- Все, все, Шурка. Завтра же схожу и все узнаю, клянусь, - пообещал он, и трубка немедленно сменила гнев на милость. Они потрепались еще минут пятнадцать, и в этот вечер Серый впервые заснул с относительно легким сердцем.  
Он отнес документы в институт, и его заверили, что уже в сентябре ему предстоит снова «грызть гранит науки». Серый, походив по знакомым коридорам и поудивлявшись про себя на то, как мало здесь изменилось за прошедшие годы, только к вечеру осознал, что уже через месяц ему предстоит сесть «за парту» и пришел в ужас. За оставшееся время надо было утрясти кучу дел. Самой большой проблемой было отсутствие языковой практики. И он, наконец, подошел к пыльным полкам в собственном доме. Теперь вся квартира была усеяна книгами, учебниками и словарями всех мастей, а Серый не читал, кажется, лишь во сне. К сожалению, язык – не езда на велосипеде и Серый понимал, что в ближайший год ему придется основательно попотеть. Работу придется бросить и искать что-то более удобное – и денежное – деловито подсказал внутренний голос, ужасно напоминавший интонациями Кирилла.  
«Сан Саныч», - с облегчением подумал Серый и уже через пару дней подписывал в знакомом кабинете договор с довольно ухмыляющимся владельцем клуба.  
Он начал бегать по утрам и ежедневно, по часу-полтора, потел в тренажерке. Потому что одно дело кричать разным самоуверенным личностям, что с тобой полный порядок и совсем другое - выстоять пару раундов против «мальчиков» Сан Саныча, которые уж точно не могли пожаловаться на плохую подготовку и перли на него как новенькие БТРы. В его жизни появилась куча новых людей, время от времени забегала Шурка, Сан Саныч одобрительно подмигивал ему при встрече.  
А вот Кирилл пропал.  
Серый постоянно ощущал его присутствие. В брошенной камуфляжной куртке в прихожей Шурки, в разговорах ребят, с которыми он выходил на ринг… Он неизвестно зачем переписал себе новый номер телефона Кирилла, который Саныч при нем записал на перекидной календарь, ругаясь с «Кирюхой» по поводу срыва «рыбалки на выходных». Кирилл был повсюду, вот только к Серому это никак не относилось. Про него забыли. Так же внезапно, как и заинтересовались. И Серый, чего уж греха таить, вздохнул с облегчением. Что бы там ни случилось у Шурки, это еще не значило, что он так вот, запросто, готов был признать, что у него стоит на мужиков. По крайней мере, на одного точно.  
«Это еще проверить надо», - кривился Серый, и не делал ничего, чтобы «проверить». Идти, снова смотреть в эти холодные, насмешливые глаза, навязываться… Он зябко передергивал плечами и откладывал все на «потом», презирая и ненавидя себя, но изо дня в день хватаясь за это «потом» снова и снова.  
В тот вечер он на удивление рано ушел из клуба. Конец июля – время отпусков. И желающих попотеть на ринге было совсем немного. Сан Саныч, заглянув в тренажерку, отправил его домой, сообщив, что «ребятишки уехали на базу» и на сегодня все отменяется. Серый шел домой, предвкушая первый за много дней свободный вечер. Было еще совсем рано, около шести, народ шел с работы, и улица была забита такими же «везунчиками», как и он сам, которые застряли в городе в разгар отпусков. Серый, издалека оценив переполненную автобусную остановку, решил пройтись пару километров пешком до ближайшего трамвая и решительно повернул к пешеходному переходу. Он не успел к приветливо подмигивавшему зеленому сигналу светофора и остановился на тротуаре, пережидая несущийся мимом поток машин и лениво размышляя, чем заняться: завалиться спать или поиметь совесть и разобрать то упражнение с герундием*.  
Светофор мигнул желтым, несущееся мимо стадо штампованного железа притормозило, обдавая удушливой бензиновой вонью. Серый сошел с тротуара на «зебру», сзади нетерпеливо подталкивали, заставляя ускорить шаг, когда рассеяно взглянув на показавшуюся смутно знакомой машину, притормозившую почти у самого светофора, Серый будто споткнулся и встал столбом посреди дороги. За лобовым стеклом, бликующим под косыми лучами вечернего солнца, он увидел знакомые глаза.  
В машине сидел Кирилл и смотрел на него. Спокойно, устало, без малейших эмоций. Как на чужого. Случайного прохожего, мать его. Серый не знал, что его толкнуло. Возможно, это равнодушие, которое зацепило его куда сильнее, чем он был готов признаться себе, а может, просто надоело бегать от самого себя.  
\- Так и будем стоять, молодой человек? – прошипели за спиной и ткнули чем-то жестким между лопаток и Серый, не обернувшись и не отвечая, шагнул в сторону. Он ужом протиснулся между плотно стоящими машинами, и лишь упав на знакомое сиденье и вдохнув прохладный, вкусно пахнущий кожей воздух салона, перевел дух и сообразил, что же натворил. Отступать было некуда. Серый вытер ладонью взмокший лоб и, обернувшись к так и не открывшему рот Кириллу, улыбнулся как можно более вызывающе:  
\- Але, водитель, зеленый, между прочим. Долго мы стоять будем?  
Кирилл в ответ знакомо прищурился, в глазах у него запрыгали черти и машина, взвизгнув покрышками, рванула с места.  
_______________________________  
*Геру́ндий — одна из имеющихся во многих языках (английский, испанский, французский, латинский и др.) нефинитных (безличных) форм глагола.

****  
\- … поэтому я и пошел работать к Санычу, - закончил Серый свой монолог, сидя у Кирилла на кухне. Хозяин, внимательно слушая эпопею Серого про восстановление в институте, сноровисто накрыл на стол и, плеснув в пузатые рюмки коньяку, односложно произнес:  
\- Ну что ж, вот и повод дернуть по маленькой.  
Был он на удивление немногословен, отмалчивался всю дорогу, и лишь временами Серый ловил на себе его напряженный, изучающий взгляд. Он будто силился разглядеть что-то неуловимое, очень для него важное. Серому, который ждал привычных уже насмешек и подколок, с каждой минутой становилось все больше не по себе с этим напряженно о чем-то думающим, не глядящим в его сторону Кириллом. И лишь на вопрос Серого:  
\- Куда мы? – тот, не отрывая глаз от дороги, бросил:  
\- Ко мне.  
И вот Серый, сидя на знакомой кухне, нес какой-то бред, спотыкался, терял нить разговора и с трудом подавлял позорное желание сбежать. Ощущение, что от него чего-то ждали, а он что-то упустил, не сделал, не покидало его.  
Одним движением опрокинув рюмку, он ухватил прозрачный ломтик сыра с ближайшей тарелки.  
\- Кто же так коньяк пьет? – фыркнули напротив, и Серый, взглянув на Кирилла, незаметно перевел дух, увидев, что хозяин как будто немного расслабился. Кирилл,откинувшись на стену и, вытянув ноги на середину кухни, протянул с неизменной усмешкой:  
\- Переводчиком, значит… Да ты у нас перспективный, оказывается. При случае не забудь тогда нас, убогих, лады?  
Сказано было вроде как и с одобрением, если бы не кривая ухмылка.  
\- Мне еще учиться пять лет, - сдерживаясь, чтобы не вспылить, ответил Серый. – Какой, к черту, перспективный? К вам все равно не возьмут.  
\- К нам не возьмут, - спокойно подтвердил Кирилл. – А зачем тебе к нам? С таким образованием тебя на части рвать будут, не сомневайся даже.  
\- Думаешь? – с надеждой спросил Серый.  
\- Уверен, - невозмутимо прозвучало в ответ.  
Через пять минут, выпив по-второй, они уже разговаривали как старые, давно не видевшиеся приятели. Обо всем. О клубе Саныча, о серегином английском, и, неожиданно, о преимуществах американских снайперских винтовок.  
В какой-то момент Серый поймал себя на том, что невесть откуда взятой ручкой, высунув от усердия кончик языка, рисует на обрывке газеты схему прицела, а Кирилл… Кирилл все так же сидит, привалившись к стене, и смотрит на него с этим странным выражением, от которого по спине бегут мурашки, и начинает сосать под ложечкой. Впрочем, он тут же, как ни в чем не бывало, выхватил у него ручку и стал что-то переделывать в схеме, приговаривая, что«из такого только по слонам, и то не факт, что попадешь».  
До Серого, наконец, дошло. Он может просидеть здесь еще пару часов и даже упиться в хлам и напроситься ночевать – ничего не изменится. Кирилл будет все так же поддерживать дружеский треп, разливать коньяк и подсовывать захмелевшему Серому очередной бутерброд. И оставаться все тем же сдержанным, холодноватым Кириллом, решившим по каким-то своим, одному ему ведомым, причинам держаться от него подальше. Будь Серый потрезвее, скорее всего, просто встал бы и ушел. Но в крови гулял коньяк, как раз в той идеальной пропорции, когда голова еще мыслит достаточно ясно, а на «подвиги» тянет уже просто нечеловечески, и здравый смысл, легкомысленно сделав ручкой, отправляется погулять в неведомые дали.  
«Так, значит?» - злорадно ухмыльнулся внутри Серого мелкий пакостник. – «Ну, я тебя сейчас…»  
Он совершенно не представлял, что он «сейчас», что не помешало ему отодвинуть немедленно забытую схему и вскочить со стула. Он зачем-то подлетел к окну, за которым сгущались сумерки, тут же обернулсяи посмотрел на разглядывающего рисунок Кирилла, в пальцах которого пропеллером крутилась позабытая ручка.  
«И коньяк его не берет», - раздраженно подумал Серый. Пакостник внутри окончательно распоясался, заставил дойти до разделочного стола, стоящего аккурат напротив Кирилла и усесться на него. Стол был высоковат даже для немаленького Серого и ноги не доставали до пола. Впрочем, его это ничуть не смутило. Поерзав – для удобства, только ради него! – задницей по гладкой поверхности и с удовлетворением поглядев в стремительно темнеющие глаза напротив, он уперся обеими руками в край столешницы и, чуть наклонившись, невинно улыбнулся в каменеющее лицо:  
\- Слушай, хватит уже, а? Тебе не надоело? Может, сменим тему?  
Кирилл хмыкнул.  
\- И о чем говорить будем?  
\- А о бабах, - легкомысленно вякнул Серый, чувствуя, что идет по краю и вот-вот сверзнется.  
\- Начинай, - Кирилл язвительно ухмыльнулся, - с удовольствием послушаю. У тебя же такой богатый опыт, есть чему поучиться.  
Серый на подьеб не отреагировал. Внутри натянулась и пела на самой высокой ноте тончайшая струна, пела звонко и жалобно, грозя лопнуть в любую секунду, и что будет потом, Серый не знал и знать не хотел. Он глядел на ручку в сильных пальцах и пытался смириться с мыслью, что хотел эти руки – на себе, и этого мужчину – рядом, как можно ближе.  
\- Жаль, поздно спорить, - Серый облизал пересохшие губы, и табурет напротив противно заскрипел под дернувшимся Кириллом. – Я бы тебя уделал! – радостно сообщил он застывшему Кириллу. – Вряд ли у тебя это случилось раньше, чем у меня!  
\- Что именно? – глухо поинтересовался Кирилл. Несчастная ручка в его ладони жалобно похрустывала.  
\- Все! – пафосно воскликнул Серый. – И заметь, я был в пятом классе! А?! Мне все пацаны года два завидовали, прикинь?  
\- Да что все-то? – с легким недоумением переспросил Кирилл.  
\- Да все! – Серого несло, и он выдал привычную фразу из такого далекого прошлого. – Меня в одиннадцать лет совратила взрослая женщина!  
\- Чтооо?! – только и смог выдохнуть ошалевший Кирилл.  
Серый, глядя в потрясенное лицо, с удовольствием покивал сам себе и хвастливо продолжил:  
\- Шурка меня поцеловала, сама, прямо на школьном дворе, представляешь? В общем, это она меня целоваться научила, - подняв палец, важно закончил он.  
Кирилл еще пару секунд молчал, переваривая последнюю фразу, а потом буквально сложился пополам от хохота.  
\- Все… все… - ему не хватало воздуха, и он никак не мог закончить фразу, заходясь в новом приступе смеха.  
\- Совратила, значит, - все еще посмеиваясь, наконец, выговорил он. – Значит, Шурка тебя научила, - протянул он, оценивающе разглядывая насупившегося Серого. – И как, успешно?  
\- А ты проверить хочешь? – обиженно огрызнулся тот, отвернувшись к окну.  
\- Непрочь, - негромко ответили с табуретки и через мгновение Кирилл уже стоял между раскинутых ног Серого.  
\- И побыстрее, - тихо выдохнул он прямо в полуоткрытые губы.  
\- Черт… - только и успела произнести жертва давних домогательств, прежде чем твердые мужские губы с явственным привкусом коньяка и цитрусовых накрыли его рот.  
Дальше был провал. Из следующих нескольких минут Серый смог запомнить только жесткие пальцы на собственном затылке, обжигающую ладонь на шее и наглый язык, вовсю хозяйничающий у него во рту. Все, на что оказался способен Серый: глухо стонать в безжалостный рот, подставляться под умелые руки и еще шире раскрываться под жадным напором чужих бедер. Вынырнув на поверхность спустя вечность – взъерошенный, с распухшими губами, неведомо когда и кем расстегнутой рубашкой, Серый с легким злорадством убедился, что не только он растерял последние мозги. Кирилл нависал над ним задыхающийся и с абсолютно безумным взглядом, от которого в паху потянуло сильно и сладко. Серый трясущимися руками ухватил край чужой футболки и бездумно рванул его вверх.  
\- Уверен? – прохрипел Кирилл, хватая его за руку. Серый, которому ситуация что-то смутно напомнила, криво улыбнулся.  
\- Не сомневайся, - он жадно провел ладонью по горячей, чуть влажной коже, потерся щекой, с головой окунаясь в процесс, подключая губы и, кажется, даже зубы. Кирилл что-то простонал и тут же вздернул его подбородок вверх, жестко фиксируя. Минуту глядел в запрокинутое лицо, горящее алыми пятнами румянца.  
\- Мальчишка, - большой палец прошелся по припухшей нижней губе. – Мой, - сильные руки скользнули вниз. По шее, по тугим горошинам сосков, по бокам с упругими валиками мышц, по-хозяйски огладили напряженные, раскинутые бедра, старательно минуя пах. Серый закусил губу, джинсы давили немилосердно, но, похоже, это волновало только его.  
\- Мой, - тихий рык прямо в лицо. Ловкие пальцы в мгновение ока расправились с пряжкой ремня Серого, его сдернули со стола и поставили на подгибающиеся ноги.  
\- Стоишь? – обжигающим шепотом на ухо.  
Серого штормило. Колени мерзко дрожали, а часы на стене плясали как бешеные. Единственной опорой в этой свихнувшийся действительности было горячее, сильное тело напротив, в которое он и вцепился как клещ.  
\- Держись, - его снова поцеловали, напоследок смачно, со вкусом, пройдясь языком по искусанным губам. Серый, задохнувшись, забыв обо всем на свете, потянулся следом, выгибаясь под ладонью на пояснице, чтобы почти сразу толкнуться навстречу второй, вкрадчиво хозяйничающей в паху. Кирилл, прошипев сквозь зубы неразборчивое ругательство, рванул заевшую молнию и Серый едва не застонал от нахлынувшего облегчения, когда нетерпеливо, жадно, ладони Кирилла подцепили край джинсов вместе с бельем и одним резким движением, царапая нежную кожу, сдернули все эти тряпки вниз, на бедра.  
\- Держись, - блестя шальными глазами, повторил Кирилл, собственнически оглаживая и сжимая поджавшиеся ягодицы Серого. Тому было откровенно наплевать на всю непристойность происходящего. Важным сейчас было только одно: теперь можно было вжаться членом в чужое бедро, почувствовать ответную дрожь и безудержный напор такого же твердого и горячего, скрытого грубой джинсой.  
\- Сучка, - прорычал Кирилл, - смирно стой, - и, проехавшись напоследок зубами по подставленной шее, упал не колени.  
Серый, потеряв опору, поспешно распахнул глаза и лишь каким-то чудом не кончил от увиденного. В паху скрутило, и он на мгновение забыл, как дышать.  
\- Не так быстро, - злорадно скалясь, ласково сказали снизу, и знакомая шершавая ладонь сжала член у основания крепко, но бережно.  
\- Сука, - проскрипел Серый, - пусти… Не могу больше.  
\- Можешь, - был безапелляционный ответ. – Еще как можешь.  
Серый, зажмурился, всей кожей ощущая жадный взгляд, горячее дыхание возле обнаженного бедра и твердые мозоли на чужой ладони.  
\- Глаза открыл, - приказали снизу. – На меня смотри… Ну!  
Серый с трудом продрал глаза и со всхлипом втянул в себя воздух. Это было уже чересчур. Ладонь на ягодицах никуда не делась, оглаживала все так же властно, время от времени сжимая больно и сладко, а стоящий перед ним мужчина как крючком подцепил его темным, бесстыдным взглядом и больше уже не отпускал. Он подчеркнуто показательно, плотоядно облизнулся и с нескрываемым удовольствием, одним широким, влажным движением языка прошелся по члену Серого – от поджавшейся мошонки, до полностью открывшейся головки. Серый не мог отвести взгляд. Темные глаза не отпускали, заставляли смотреть, как яркие губы, сомкнувшиеся вокруг члена, медленным, бесконечным движением вбирают его внутрь. Его обожгло жаркой влагой чужого рта, и он, не найдя лучшей опоры, положил руку на колючий ежик и не сдержавшись, задыхаясь от собственной смелости, толкнулся глубже. Рука на заднице одобрительно шлепнула по ягодице, подталкивая его вперед, еще дальше, и он, задыхаясь, смотрел, как ходит его блестящий от чужой слюны член между плотно стиснутых губ, как западают щеки, с едва заметной щетиной, когда там, внутри головку пропускают в горло, и чувствовал, как чужие бесстыдные пальцы скользят по влажной коже промежности, потирая и надавливая, делая удовольствие еще острееи пронзительнее.Он был на грани, не в силах ни дышать, ни двигаться, и Кирилл уже сам надевался ртом на его член.  
Он не успел даже оттолкнуть Кирилла. Просто в какой-то момент мир стал ослепительно-белым и Серый, вытянувшись струной, замер на несколько секунд, а потом, с хрипом выдыхая, стал падать – ноги его больше не держали.  
Когда он, наконец, открыл глаза, то долго и с интересом рассматривал деревянную ножку, гадая стол это, или табуретка. Лежать на прохладном линолеуме голой задницей было не так уж и плохо, если бы не колючая щека Кирилла, прижимающаяся к бедру. Серый скосил глаза вниз и столкнулся с прищуренным взглядом в упор. Кирилл, с комфортом устроившись на его бедре и ничуть не смущаясь близким соседством с начисто вылизанным членом Серого, опять поймал его взглядом и, чуть улыбнувшись, с непонятной интонацией негромко спросил:  
\- Понравилось?  
Серого уже в который раз за сегодняшний вечер посетило дежавю. Он дернул подбородком, пытаясь кивнуть, и поняв, что лежа у него вряд ли что-то получится, открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то типа:  
«Охренено», - но пересохший рот не издал ни звука. Пить хотелось немилосердно.  
\- Пить хочешь? – понимающе усмехнулся Кирилл и буквально взвился на месте. – Нечего валяться, - прозвучало сверху. Вставай, давай.  
Серому ничего не оставалось, как вцепиться в протянутую ладонь и с усилием оторвать от пола собственную задницу. Только встав на ноги и сравнивголого по пояс, но так и не расставшегося со штанами Кирилла с собственным расхристанным видом, он будто очнулся, вынырнул, наконец, из недавнего безумия и, побагровев, позорно засуетился. Узкие джинсы, намертво перекрутившиеся на икрах, никак не хотели надеваться, руки под чужим пристальным взглядом дрожали и соскальзывали с тугих пуговиц, и Серый, до боли кусая губы и воюя с непокорными джинсами, готов был провалиться сквозь перекрытия этажом ниже и дальше, как можно дальше от стоящего рядом Кирилла, молча наблюдающего за ним. В конце концов, у того, видно, кончилось терпение глядеть на эту молчаливую истерику и он, все также не открывая рта, достал из-под стола Серегину рубашку с парочкой выдранных «с мясом» пуговиц и, сунув ееему в руки, вышел из кухни.  
Серый, оставшись один, добрел до мойки и, открыв кран с холодной водой, подставил под него голову.  
Он стоял так долго, с наслаждением ловя ртом ледяную струю, жмурясь от удовольствия и постепенно успокаиваясь.  
\- Утопиться решил? – раздалось за спиной холодноватое. И он пулей вылетел из-под крана. – Ни вижу причины, - протягивая ему полотенце, безразлично произнес Кирилл. – Утрись и успокойся. Что ты как институтка с ума сходишь? Дверь там, - он дернул подбородком в сторону прихожей. - Я никому не навязываюсь и никого не задерживаю, – перебил он открывшего, было, рот Серого. – Свободен…  
Серый вспыхнул как спичка. От обиды, незаслуженного оскорбления, от того, что с ним обошлись как с дешевкой, разменной монетой. Из последних сил «держа лицо» он повернулся и выскочил из кухни. И, уже взявшись за ручку входной двери, услышал из кухни негромкое:  
\- Дверь за собой захлопни… натурал.

****  
Серого колбасило на удивление недолго. Просто однажды утром, поглядев на свою помятую физиономию в зеркале, он пришел к выводу, что глупо сходить с ума не из-за того, что тебя поимел мужик, а из-за того, что после означенного событияне случилось поцелуев, клятв в вечной любви и кофе в постель.  
«И кто кого еще поимел», - усмехнулся Серый, ожесточенно чистя зубы. – «Ты же этого хотел? Так чего тебе еще? Все вышло, как и задумывалось. К обоюдному, так сказать, удовольствию. Зато он был с тобой честен. Ни клятв, ни обещаний», - Серому сдавило горло. – «Ни обязательств», - он раздраженно швырнул щетку в стаканчик и сорвал с крючка полотенце.  
«Блядь, не начинай снова, а?!» - он взглянул на собственное взъерошенное отражение. – «Тебя что, выебли и теперь тебе грозит печальная участь отца-одиночки?»  
Представив себя с коляской, Серый заржал и с неожиданно улучшившимся настроением потопал на утреннюю пробежку.  
«Хрен с ним, позвоню», - решил он, сбегая во двор. – «Не убудет от меня. Навязываться не буду, пусть сам решает. Ему, вроде, тоже понравилось».  
Воспоминания о жадных руках, сорванном дыхании, властном, подчиняющем взгляде темных глаз жарко плеснулись глубоко внутри, и Серый припустил по аллее, отгоняя их, отодвигая на время.  
«Вечером», - пело в нем. – «Вечером позвоню».

Но вечером разговора не состоялось. Серый несколько часов просидел около телефона и раз десять набрал когда-то украденный у Сан Саныча номер.  
«Аппарат абонента выключен или находится…» - недослушав, Серый отбивал снова и снова, постепенно теряя самообладание и уверенность.  
«Может, у него номер другой? А этот так, временный?» - онходил из угла в угол, не замечая, как темнеет за окном и постепенно гаснут огни в доме напротив. – «Шурке позвонить? Она-то точно знает», - хватался он за новую идею и тут же понимал, что вот как раз Шурке пока не готов выложить потрясающую новость о том, что намерен увести у нее любовника.  
Безрезультатно промучив телефон еще часа два он, наконец, сдался и рухнул в кровать. Телефон лежал рядом, и молчал. Абонент в сети так и не появился. Серый, даже не пытаясь уснуть, лежал и глядел на освещенную уличным фонарем стену напротив, из всех сил стараясь не думать о главном: «А что если это все? Что делать, если Кирилл за те несколько дней, что я тут страдал и самоопределялся, просто плюнул на все и свалил?»  
Далеко за полночь, когда все вопросы уже были заданы, но так и остались без ответов, телефон ожил и нежно блямкнул присланным смс. Серый схватил его и, не попадая в нужные кнопки, чертыхаясь, прочитал «Абонент… появился в сети». Он нажал «вызов» даже не успев подумать, о чем будет сейчас говорить. Мельком взглянул на наручные часы:  
«Час быка. Ну, самое время для объяснений».  
Но отступать было некуда, коротко гуднув, в трубке что-то щелкнуло, и где-то далеко уставший знакомый голос негромко сказал:  
\- Слушаю вас.  
Серый задохнулся, сжал трубку внезапно взмокшей ладонью и… промолчал.  
\- Слушаю вас, - немного раздраженно повторил Кирилл.  
Серый, сдерживая собственное колотящееся сердце и чувствуя, как полыхает лицо, молчал, не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука.  
\- Ага-а, - протянула трубка. – Понятно. Ты чего не спишь-то, полуночник?  
Молчание.  
\- Так это ты мне тут раз пятнадцать за вечер набирал? – с веселым недоумением спросил Кирилл. – А то я пришел, трубу врубил – а тут входящих до черта и номер незнакомый. А это ты, оказывается, развлекаешься, - с плохо скрытым удовольствием констатировал он – Ну что ты там молчишь и дышишь? Говорить будем? Или как?  
Серый закусил губу. Он клинический идиот, кто же спорит, но открывать рот теперь, после того как выставил себя полным придурком… нет, увольте. Надо было закругляться, но Серый сидел на развороченной постели, прижимал к уху трубку и понимал, что готов так сидеть вечно.  
Пауза затягивалась.  
– Что-то ты сегодня на редкость молчалив, - наконец произнес Кирилл. - Ну, может и к лучшему. По крайней мере, перебивать не будешь.  
Серый буквально окаменел, весь превратившись в слух.  
\- Молчи и слушай, - приказала трубка, будто Серый только что проявлял чудеса разговорчивости. – Дважды повторять не буду.  
Где-то далеко, на другом краю сонного города, Кирилл выдохнул и заговорил. Быстро, короткими фразами. И каждое новое слово било наотмашь и взрывало мозг. Сердце частило как сумасшедшее, перед глазами расплывались ослепительно белые пятна, и поджимались пальцы ног. Серый жадно глотал эти невозможные, невероятные слова и слушал, слушал…  
\- Тебе, Серый, надо было в судейские податься, точно тебе говорю. Умеешь ты жилы тянуть из человека, паршивец. Талант, твою мать. И всегда таким был, с самого начала. Еще тогда, три года назад. Не помнишь? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Кирилл. – Зато я хорошо помню, как ты волчонком меня по кустам караулил. Что, нечего возразить?Меня ты тогда караулил, не Сашку. Уж я-то видел на кого у тебя глаза горели. И как только терпения моего тогда хватило – ума не приложу. Все-таки зеленый ты тогда был, Серый, воробей совсем. Ну, я и решил не спешить. Дай, думаю, подожду. Пусть парень оглядится, поймет, что к чему. Только ты шустрый оказался, Серый, не успел я за тобой, - с неожиданной горечью произнес Кирилл. – До сих пор не могу себе простить, что отпустил тогда. Нельзя было тебя такого отпускать. Сашка, дуреха, себя винила. А виноват-то я как раз был. Ладно, что теперь в этом ковыряться… Я тебя когда достал оттуда, Серый, у меня и в мыслях ничего такого не было. - Кирилл помолчал. – А у Сашки встретил, и понял – не могу! Три года прошло, а ничего не изменилось. Ты, блядь, кукловод, а я как та марионетка. Куда дернешь, туда я головой и кручу. Я бы тебя и к Сашке отпустил, веришь, если бы уверен был, что тебе именно это требуется. Только ты, по ходу, и сам не понимаешь какого рожна тебе надобно. В общем, Серый, некогда мне с тобой тут сопли на кулак наматывать, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я-то тебя подожду, я вообще чертовски терпеливый, с тобой по-другому и не получается. Вот только знать бы, что не напрасно все это… - Кирилл внезапно замолчал, и молчал очень долго. А потом в трубке раздался его голос, полный насмешливого яда:  
\- Чувствую себя гребанной Ассолью, твою мать, - и в ухо Серому ударили короткие гудки отбоя.  
Он упал навзничь, раскинув руки и пялясь в слабо белеющий в темноте потолок.  
\- Я в полной жопе, - громко поведал он миру, улыбаясь во весь рот. 

****  
Серый со стоном откинулся на спинку стула, отодвинув от себя раскрытый конспект. Он сидел уже четвертый час. В голове была каша. Виски ломило. А с краю стола притаилась серенькая брошюрка, которую надо было, кровь из носу, прочитать к завтрашнему семинару.  
\- На хрена я в это ввязался? – с ненавистью глядя на заваленный стол, тоскливо спросил он.  
Учебный год начался три недели назад, с первого дня превратившись для Серого в ад. Лекции – все, без исключения – читали на английском. Чистенькие мальчики, вчерашние школьники, победители и призеры всевозможных олимпиад, в отглаженных костюмах и сорочках сдержанных оттенков щеголяли безупречным произношением и с недоумением косились на Серого, одиноко набычившегося в своем последнем ряду. Все, на что его хватало – через пень колоду, не расслабляясь ни на секунду, следить за ходом рассуждений преподов. Что-то конспектировать непонятными закорючками и с массой ошибок. А потом дома сидеть и разбирать написанное, пытаясь все это как-то систематизировать. И так изо дня в день. Сжав зубы и держась на одном упрямстве. Друзей в этой толпе детей он пока не завел. У него не было на это ни времени, ни желания. Институт, клуб. Пробежка. И снова институт. Он вертелся в этом бесконечном колесе безумной белкой и не желал останавливаться.  
Кирилл пропал.  
После того ночного телефонного разговора Серый уже на следующий день, наплевав на ливень и сломанный зонт, счастливым зайцем поскакал по лужам по знакомому адресу. И долго звонил в мертво молчащую дверь. Потом сидел на ступеньках и ждал, сам не зная чего или кого. Ничего не случилось, никто не пришел. Он просидел до глубокой ночи и ушел уже под утро, шатаясь как пьяный. Потом было еще несколько дней бесконечных звонков и несколько походов по известному адресу. Пока дней через десять, когда он, уже ни на что не надеясь, нажал на пуговку дверного звонка, дверь неожиданно не распахнулась. Он даже не успел обрадоваться. На пороге стоял высокий, подтянутый парень, почти его ровесник, чем-то неуловимо напоминающий Кирилла.  
\- Что надо? – недружелюбно спросил он.  
\- Кирилла, - так же неприветливо ответил Серый. Все что его интересовало в тот момент – что делает этот кадр в квартире его Кирилла?  
\- Нет его, - смерив Серого взглядом, ответил парень. – И вообще он здесь не живет.  
\- Не гони, - Серый не сдавался. – Он здесь два месяца жил.  
\- Ну, жил, - его собеседник терял терпение. – А теперь не живет, уехал. Еще вопросы?  
\- Пока, - Серый махнул рукой и стал спускаться по лестнице. Было совершенно очевидно, что здесь он больше ничего не узнает. Он не смог себя заставить пойти к Шурке или Сан Санычу. Возможно, они что-то и знали, но обоим пришлось бы что-то объяснять, врать и выкручиваться. Он не хотел. В конце концов, если Кириллу не все равно, он найдет его сам. И Серый стал жить дальше. Пару раз звонила Шурка, звала в гости и просто погулять. Серый отговаривался работой, а потом и институтом. Отделывался односложными ответами и со вздохом облегчения жал «отбой». Он даже приблизительно не представлял, как обо всем этом рассказать Шурке.  
«Да и надо ли?» - иногда вяло размышлял он. – «Где он, Кирилл? И будет ли вообще когда-нибудь? Зачем я буду вешать на нее еще и это?»  
Начавшийся учебный год показался спасением. Кто же знал, каким кошмаром все обернется. Серый схватил брошюрку и рухнул с ней на диван. Рассеянно перелистывая страницы, он невидящим взглядом скользил по таблицам:  
«Полтора месяца. Ни одного звонка», - крутилось в голове. – «Тогда зачем все это?..»  
В дверь зазвонили. Длинными настойчивыми трелями. Серый поморщился и пошел открывать. Шурка, кто же еще. За последние девять месяцев она была его единственной гостьей.  
Шурка влетела в квартиру разбушевавшимся торнадо. С порога сунув Серому в руки объемистый пакет, она погнала его на кухню, время от времени ощутимо прикладывая кулачком по спине и приговаривая:  
\- Нет, вы только поглядите на него, цаца какая! На звонки через раз отвечает, разговаривает сквозь зубы, месяц уже носа не кажет!  
\- Больше, - втянув голову в плечи от очередной оплеухи, пробормотал Серый, выгружая на стол кучу продуктов.  
\- Я, слабая женщина, пешком, через весь город тащила этому лбу целую тонну продуктов, - неизвестно кому пожаловалась Шурка. – Ну какая же ты свинья, Серый!  
\- Угу, - покорно согласился тот, присаживаясь на табурет.  
\- Вы только поглядите на него, - Шурка уперла руки в боки и встала напротив, с язвительной жалостью обозревая не поднимающего глаз Серого. – Зеленый весь, небритый, синячищи под глазами на пол-лица. Ты когда на улицу выходил в последний раз? Помнишь?  
\- Вчера, - набычился Серый.  
\- Гулять, дурень, - внезапно сменила тон Шурка. – Нормальные люди не сидят в четырех стенах, пытаясь за месяц объять необъятное. Они гуляют, полноценно питаются и вовремя ложатся спать, - назидательно закончила она.  
Серый молчал.  
\- А еще, - не сдавалась Шурка, - они не забывают своих друзей и зовут их на помощь в трудную минуту.  
\- У меня все нормально, - пробубнил Серый.  
\- Я вижу, - неожиданно несчастным голосом ответила Шурка. – Болван упертый, вот ты кто.  
И Серый не выдержал.  
\- Где он, Шурка? – на одном дыхании выпалил он.  
\- Кто? – немедленно ответила она.  
\- Кирилл. Где Кирилл, Шурка? - он поднял голову и посмотрел на нее.  
Шурка стояла, смотрела на него и улыбалась. Радостно и облегченно, будто только что получила «отлично» на сложном экзамене. Через мгновение она уже была в коридоре, что-то с грохотом там уронила и принеслась обратно, на ходу роясь в сумочке.  
\- Черт, да где же он… - она нетерпеливо вытряхнула содержимое сумочки прямо на заваленный продуктами стол. – Ага! Вот, - и протянула Серому узкий конверт. – Это тебе.  
Серый, ничего не понимая, взял конверт, и покрутил, разглядывая. Обычный конверт . Без марки и обратного адреса, на ощупь кажется пустым. Заклеенный.  
\- Что это? – с недоумением спросил он Шурку, без разбору запихивавшую обратно в сумочку свое дамское барахло.  
\- А я не знаю, - весело ответила та и вжикнула молнией. – Кирилл просил отдать тебе, если ты будешь его искать, - и звонко расхохоталась, глядя на заливающегося краской Серого.  
\- Я пойду, Серый, - она взъерошила ему волосы. – Не пропадай, обещаешь?  
Он только молча кивнул в ответ и пошел за ней в прихожую.  
\- Я очень рада за тебя, Серый, - тихо сказала она ему, и уже взявшись за ручку входной двери, обернулась и озорно улыбнулась:  
\- Что за жизнь пошла?! Как нормальный мужик, так или женат, или по мальчикам?! Куда податься бедной одинокой девушке? – и фыркнув, выскочила за дверь.  
Серый, рассеянно улыбаясь, вернулся на кухню, и снова сел. Еще раз покрутил в руках конверт и вдруг заспешил, засуетился. Выхватил из подставки длиннейший хлебный нож и попытался вскрыть конверт по шву. Порезавшись, он выругался и просто оторвал край, всем сердцем надеясь, что это никак не повредит содержимому. В конверте оказался маленький листочек в клетку, явно второпях вырванный из блокнота. На нем, незнакомым косым почерком, было написано всего три строчки.  
19 октября.  
Старо-Московская, 27-263.  
в 20-00.  
Серый поспешно взглянул на календарь. 20 сентября. Оставался месяц.

****  
\- Саныч, я же еще вчера тебе говорил: со второй группой Сашку ставь сегодня, мне уйти надо в семь, - Серый ворвался в кабинет к Санычу в распахнутой куртке и с сумкой через плечо.  
\- Присядь-ка, - кивнул тот на стул. – Поговорить надо.  
\- Саныч, - Серый даже не взглянул на предложенный стул, - я, правда, спешу. Давай завтра, а?  
Саныч неторопливо поднялся и, обойдя стол, подошел к Серому.  
\- Тут такое дело, Серый, без тебя решить не могу, твое согласие нужно. В общем, группа у нас одна наклевывается… Ходить будут пару раз в неделю. И к тебе в зал тоже. Ребята серьезные, с подготовкой. Заниматься одни будут. Ну, ты понимаешь. – Серый понимал. За эти прошедшие месяцы он прекрасно разобрался, чем занимается добрая часть санычевых клиентов. – Так мне помощник нужен, ты как, не против?  
\- Да ради бога, - нетерпеливо пожал плечами Серый. – Чего было спрашивать-то?  
\- Не скажи, ребята там совсем непростые. Я, может, и связываться с ними не стал бы. Да у них там ремонт на базе затеяли не ко времени, да и Кирюха мой сегодня звонил, спецом просил за них. Это его ребята. Ну, ты помнишь, Кирюху-то?  
Серый помнил. Он стоял, глядел в умные слоновьиглазки начальства и пытался понять, что это такое ему тут только что сказали.  
Санычзаботливо поправил на шее Серого кое-как намотанный шарф и невозмутимо продолжил:  
\- Он и сам ходить собирается, Кирюха, в смысле. А я же помню, что вы там не поделили чего-то, вот и интересуюсь. Если что – я и один с ними справлюсь, не впервой.  
Серый, прятал глаза и, не слушая Саныча, пытался успокоиться.  
«Приехал, позвонил…» - билось в виски. Наконец, он сообразил, что Саныч давным-давно замолчал и сейчас явно ждет от него какого-то ответа.  
\- А… - Серый забормотал нечто маловразумительное, начиная пятиться к двери. – Я понял, да. Ну что ты, Саныч, когда это было… Ты же знаешь, я всегда готов… - он схватился за ручку, как утопающий и закончил, уже закрывая, за собой дверь. – Я согласен, Саныч! Извини, некогда мне! – и быстренько захлопнул за собой дверь, всей душой надеясь, что Саныч не успел разглядеть его горящие щеки.  
\- Ну, Кирюха, и когда ты все успеваешь? – с искренним удивлением спросил Саныч у захлопнувшейся за Серым двери. – Согласен, значит, - с долей сожаления покачал он головой и, усмехнувшись, вернулся за заваленный бумагами стол.

Вырвавшись от Саныча, Серый галопом помчался на остановку. На часы он старался не смотреть. Судя по тому, что вот-вот должно было окончательно стемнеть, он катастрофически опаздывал.  
«Такси надо было брать», - уже в который раз подумал он, глядя в след отъезжающему автобусу. – «Блядь, ждать два с лишним месяца и так по-идиотски опоздать!», - кусал он губы, стоя на тротуаре и голосуя всем в подряд. Сейчас он был согласен на любую каракатицу, способную двигаться.  
«Расслабься, все равно уже опоздал», - уговаривал он сам себя через пять минут, трясясь в салоне раздолбанного жигуленка, водитель которого ехал «в ту же сторону». Он выскочил из этого чуда российского автопрома, когда бодрый голос ди-джея по радио сообщил, что «двадцать двадцать пять на наших авторадийных, и мы продолжаем…». Дальше он не слышал, у него в ушах свистел ветер.  
Ему еще предстояло пробежать два квартала.  
Он ворвался в знакомый уже двор – куда однажды все-таки сходил в экскурсионном порядке – когда уже совсем стемнело. Двор, надо сказать, был примечательный. Собственно, адрес, указанный на бережно сохраненном листке, представлял собой одноподъездную новостройку, у которой двора не было в принципе, если не считать лавочку у подъезда, выложенный плиткой чистенький тротуар и неприкаянную голую клумбу. Зато напротив красовалась обшарпаннаяпятиэтажка, со всеми признаками старого, заслуженного двора: детской площадкой, с обязательными качелями и песочницей, лавочками у подъездов, кустами сирени и до сих пор не облетевшими, старыми ивами.  
Одинокая лавочка у единственного освещенного подъезда была пуста. Окна, по подсчетам Серого соответствующие цифре 263 – темны. Его здесь никто не ждал.  
Серый заметался взглядом по двору. Никто не ждал его и на поскрипывающих старых качелях и вообще двор, освещенный лишь падающим из окон светом, был тих и пуст. Серый на неверных ногах по инерции сделал пару шагов к песочнице, безнадежным взглядом обшарил разномастные лавочки у подъездов – никого. Взглянул на часы. Двадцать тридцать пять.  
«Не дождался?», - он растерянно оглянулся. – «Позвонить?»  
Выхватил из кармана телефон и набрал выученный наизусть номер.  
«Аппарат абонента выключен…» - он со злым отчаянием сунул бесполезный кусок пластика обратно в карман. И в последний раз оглядел двор. – «Надо уходить».  
Навалилась усталость.Во рту после недавней пробежки было сухо как в Сахаре. Поправив ремень на плече, он развернулся и поплелся обратно. В спину острым ножом ударил короткий свист, и негромкий голос с затаенной насмешкой поинтересовался:  
\- Опять передумал?  
Серый замер, боясь поверить.  
\- А я-то губу раскатал, - веселился голос. – Сижу здесь битый час, понимаешь, даже Санычу позвонил. Веришь, у меня задница уже к этой лавочке примерзать стала.  
Серый обернулся. Ну, конечно.  
Кирилл сидел совсем рядом, под огромной ивой. Серый не заметил этой лавочки, даже когда приходил сюда «осмотреться». Идеальное место для влюбленных и любителей «сообразить на троих». Тебя никто не видит, зато весь двор как на ладони. И правда, хуле сидеть на виду у всех у подъезда собственного дома, когда можно вот так – с комфортом и инкогнито.  
\- Ну, ты уже давай, определись, вперед или назад, - резко меняя тон, произнес Кирилл и встал с лавочки.  
Серый не помнил, как оказался рядом. Похоже, он преодолел эти несколько метров мгновенно, одним гигантским прыжком. Он подлетел к Кириллу и будто споткнулся в последний момент.  
«Не хватало еще на шею кинуться», -проскользнулазаполошная мысль, и он застыл совсем рядом, не зная, куда девать глаза, руки и даже близко не представляя, что говорить. От Кирилла пахло ружейной смазкой, гарью и чуть-чуть алкоголем.  
\- Нажрался? – ляпнул Серый, не думая.  
\- Есть немного, - медленно ответил Кирилл, не отрывая глаз от его лица. – Тебе это мешает?  
\- Еще чего, - оскорбленно хмыкнул Серый и сделал последний, решающий шаг. Туда, в уже знакомые запахи, сорванное дыхание, в пьянящее ощущение напряженного тела под ладонями.Туда, где его встретили знакомые руки, рванули и прижали крепко до боли, до хрустнувших ребер. Серый задохнулся, ткнулся носом в распахнутый воротник чужой куртки, провел губами по выступающей ключице и замер.  
\- Чарли, куда ты убежал, засранец? – позвал женский голос в паре метров от них, и Кирилл выпустил Серого из объятий, давая, наконец, вдохнуть полной грудью. Тот, подхватил с лавочки полупустой баул и повернулся к Кириллу с яркой улыбкой абсолютно счастливого человека:  
\- Куда идти? Я, между прочим, еще не ужинал.


End file.
